


Too much sugar is bad for the heart

by Guessmysoul



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, But Cris still looks like 30 and he is super hot, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm going straight down to hell for writing this, Leo is 21 and Cris is 39, Leo is kinda shy and Cris loves it, M/M, Neymar is a hoe, Sugar Daddy, yes he really is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guessmysoul/pseuds/Guessmysoul
Summary: “So are you ready?” Leo nodded. He was sitting next to Neymar, watching how the application was downloading into his cell phone. He couldn't believe what he was doing, but there was a feeling inside him that caused him excitement and curiosity.-> Basically: Leo is a uni student struggling with his bills, so he decides to look for a Sugar Daddy! ;)





	1. Chapter 1

It was Friday, everyone was at Rafinha's house, and after a long week, Leo and his friends decided it was fair and necessary to gather around and play video games, drink something and watch movies. Gerard and Leo were sitting on the couch playing video games, Andres saw them with a lot of concentration, waiting anxiously to see who of the two lost so that he finally had his turn to play. Luis and Rafinha, on the other hand, were not so interested in seeing their friends play. They were talking while they were eating potato chips and laughing. The only one missing was Neymar.

It was strange for the Brazilian to not arrive in time for these meetings, but some good excuse he must have, or he had simply fallen asleep. Two hours later, Ney finally arrived. They had already started watching horror movies, so when Neymar arrived, they paused the film to welcome him. The Brazilian looked very happy, he hugged everyone, and then sat on the couch, right between Luis and Leo.

After explaining to Neymar the main plot of the film, they played it again. Rafinha, was sitting on the other side of Luis, with a bowl of chips. Neymar turned to see him and stretched his arm to take a few chips. This distracted Luis, and he turned to see what the Brazilian was doing. He was surprised to see the watch he was wearing.

“Wow! What’s that!” Luis said, Gerard paused the movie once again, and everybody looked at him.

“This?” Neymar raised his arm, showing the watch on his wrist.

“What a beautiful watch, Ney!” Rafinha complimented looking at the big golden watch with embedded diamonds around.

“Thanks!”

“Is that a Rolex?!?!” Gerard asked curiously.

“Yes,” the Brazilian answered with a big smile on his face.

“Where did you get it?” Leo asked.

“My parents gave it to me, it's like an early birthday gift” Neymar answered.

“Cool, bro!” Rafinha said. And after that, Gerard played the movie once again.

Leo tried to focus on the movie, but there was something about the way Neymar answered those questions that made him think deeply about it. Besides, Leo knew Neymar’s family, and he knew they were not wealthy, neither poor. But he knew Neymar had an scholarship, just as him, to help him pay for his studies, so it was kind of strange they decided to give their son an expensive watch just because; especially considering the fact that Neymar’s birthday was in 4 months. But if Neymar said so, it was fine.

.  
.  
.

A few weeks later, Leo and his friends planned to dinner at a bar in the center of the city. It was one of those fancy and popular new bars at the time, and although it was a bit expensive, they decided to go, since everyone kept talking about it.

When they arrived, Leo took a seat next to Neymar, then he took the menu between his hands, and started seeing the prices, his eyes widened exceedingly. Everything was excessively expensive. He saw that his friends were also a little dismayed by the prices, but since they almost didn’t go out to places as expensive as this one, they decided that it wasn’t wrong to indulge in these luxuries from time to time. But Leo was worried. Yes, he brought money, but not enough to consume that much.

“What are you going to order, Leo?” Gerard asked him.

“I have no idea,” the Argentine sighed. “Everything's kind of expensive, but maybe a Tequila shot,”

“Just that?” Geri asked.

“Yes, and an appetizer,” Leo added. “But I’m not sure which one.”

“Leo, order whatever you want!” Neymar said. “Don’t look at the price, I’ll pay for it!” The Brazilian insisted with a happy face.

“No! Of course not!” Leo complained.

“Ney is right, we can all help to pay it Leo!” Rafinha said. “Let’s enjoy tonight,” he added.

In spite of the pleas of his friends, Leo only asked for his Tequila shot and an appetizer. But when the waitress arrived with everything they had asked for, Neymar indicated that one of the many dishes he had ordered was for him. Leo was ashamed, but Neymar insisted that he had ordered it special for him. The Argentine ended up accepting the dish, but promised to Neymar that he will pay it later; to which the Brazilian refused.

When the waitress brought the bill, everyone started paying, some with credit cards, others with cash. Later, when it was Neymar's turn to contribute with his money, he discreetly opened his wallet, but since Leo was sitting next to him, he saw how the Brazilian's wallet was full with a bundle of bills inside. Leo was completely surprised, he had never seen that much money in his life.

No wonder why Neymar was so unconcerned about everything he ordered. But where did he get all of that? Was his dad doing better at work? But why did he had it all in cash? It was not logical that his father deposited him from Brazil, and Neymar would take all the money to bring it in cash.

_Drug dealer._

That was the second thing that went through Leo’s head. Was Neymar involved in drug trafficking? The Argentine couldn’t find another answer, since he knew perfectly well that Neymar worked as a barista and they don’t get paid that much. Leo worried, a thousand ideas passed through his mind, but he tried to hide it from the others.

.  
.  
.

A few days later, Neymar arrived to school with a new pair of Gucci shoes. When Leo noticed about them, he paled.

“Ney, I need to talk with you.” The Argentine said between classes.

“What is it Leo?”

“Hmm, I don’t think this is the right place to do it.” Leo said. “Do you mind if we go to my apartment after classes?” He asked.

“Okay…?” Neymar was confused, but he didn’t question it. Leo was a person who sometimes needed someone to talk, or ask for an advice, or just randomly talk about something.

.  
.  
.

“So, what is it Leo?” Neymar asked sitting on Leo’s couch once they arrived to the Argentine’s apartment.

“Neymar, you are my best friend.” Leo started, joining his friend on the couch. “You know that you can tell me anything, right?” Leo continued. “And if you have a problem, I’m here to help you.” The Argentine rested his hand on Neymar’s shoulder.

“Yes, I know?” The Brazilian answered more like a question than an statement due to the confusion of what was happening. “Leo, sorry, but I have no idea what is going on,” carefully, Ney took Leo’s hand off his shoulder. “Are you alright?”

“That’s exactly what I was going to ask you!” Leo was exasperated.

“What?! Why?”

“Ney, you’ve been acting a little bit different lately.” Leo said, but Neymar’s expression was pure confusion. Leo took a deep breath before continuing, “I’m gonna say it... I’m concerned about the way you are gaining money.”

Neymar’s eyes widened, the boy was about to answer, but the Argentine spoke first. “I know it’s not from your parents. And I'm afraid that this can get out of control. There are some rehabilitation centers where...”

“Woah! Wait! Are you thinking I’m in drugs!?!” Neymar shrieked.

“Okay, maybe not consuming them, but selling them.”

“Woah! No! Leo, no! I’m not a drug dealer!” Neymar raised his voice as he stood up from the couch.

“Neymar, listen, it’s okay. Let me help you, we can overcome this together.” Leo stoop up and faced his friend, trying to make him understand that he had his support.

“Leo, look at me!” Neymar said desperate raising his hands up and down showing that he was completely fine. “I’m not a drug dealer!”

“But... So… Why? W-where do you...? A barista doesn’t make that much…” Leo said confused.

“Okay,” the Brazilian sighed. “I’m gonna tell you because I do consider you my best friend.” He sat down once again on the couch. “And I don’t want you to worry about this, but please...” The boy pulled Leo down the couch, making his friend sat down. “Please don’t judge me.”

Leo shook his head, he was pretty nervous about the situation, and no words were able to come out from his lips. There was a reason why Neymar was acting weird and for him to tell him not to judge, of course it was not something good.

“I have…” Neymar took a deep breath. “I have a sugar daddy.”

Leo was in shock. His eyes widened, but he tried to contain his expression. He didn’t know what to say or what to do, he didn’t want to offend his friend, but he had a thousand questions about it. It was not a simple situation, and even worse to see Neymar’s poker face, the Argentine didn’t know how to react, the only thing he managed to say was a simple: “Oh.”

“Six months ago, my dad lost his job and he couldn’t send me money.” The Brazilian started, it was evident he needed a good reason to justify his actions. “I didn’t know what to do besides working in the Café, but let’s be honest, with that money I couldn’t even pay the the rent of my apartment. That’s why I decided to do it.”

“Your parents know about this?”

“Of course not!” Neymar started laughing just at thinking of what would happened if his parents knew about it. “Actually, my dad already has another job, and he continues sending me money. Believe me I tried to stop when my dad told me about his new job, but the sugar bowl is kind of… Addicting.” The Brazilian said as his cheeks turned pink.

The two boys remain in silence for a couple of minutes without knowing what else to say, until Neymar decided to break the ice. “You should try it,” he said making Leo’s eyes almost pop out of his face. “I’m just kidding!” The Brazilian laughed out loud.

“Umm, I don’t know what to say.” Leo answered.

“You don’t have to, but please don’t tell anyone else about this.” Neymar begged.

“I won't.” Leo promised.

.  
.  
.

After that, they never touched the subject again, until one afternoon after classes. Neymar saw Lionel sitting in the library, head hidden behind his hands, he was sobbing.

“Leo, are you okay?” The Brazilian approached him.

“I… I failed Macroeconomics.” The Argentine said looking at Neymar. His eyes were red, just as his cheeks. “My scholarship… Ney, you know that if I don't get a 90 I can lose it.”

“Okay, but what happened? Are you struggling with the topics, or...?” His friend tried to comfort him.

“Kind of, but to be honest, I didn’t dedicate as much time to the study as I should have.” The Argentine took a tissue to clear his face. “My apartment rent increased $200 more, and I have to buy a new football kit because for some reason I don’t know, the coach decided to have a new one! Also, I had to buy a new book to make a research for Statistics Class.” Leo took a deep breath before he continue talking. “I decided to start working in a Café, and as they pay me per hour, I’ve been really busy lately and…”

“Leo, relax! You can save the note during next partial, don’t worry.”

“What if I can’t!?! Ney, I’m so scared, and tired, and stressed, I don’t know what to do.” The Argentine whined.

“Leo, do not get it wrong but…” Neymar look at all directions, checking if it was safe to say what he intended: “Have you ever considered entering the sugar bowl?” He whispered.

“No! I can’t do that!” Leo was exalted.

“Okay, it was just a suggestion” The Brazilian shrugged.

There was an awkward silence. Neymar sat down next to Leo, as the Argentine tried to wipe away the dry tears from his face. After a couple of minutes Leo was already calmed down. He seemed to be analyzing something, his eyes were lost looking at a random spot in the desk in front of him.

“How… How does it work?” He asked and Neymar looked at him confused. “The sugar bowl.” He added.

“Leo, if you are not sure about it, you shouldn’t...”

“I- I want to give it a try.”

Neymar took a deep breath. “There’s an app. You create a profile and start chatting with some men.” The Brazilian was not sure if they should be talking about that in the library, it could be risky is someone heard about it. “Leo, we shouldn’t be talking about this in here.” The Argentine nodded.

As it was already kind of late, they decided to go to Leo’s place to have that conversation in private. When they arrived, Neymar sat down and started talking:

“It’s a whole new experience, life changing I have to say! Every encounter is totally different from the previous, and every daddy is completely different.” Neymar showed him the app of his cell phone, in order to let him know how it worked. “I’ve been with a lot of them, and I already know how to read them and look for their real intentions. Right now, I have three sugar daddies, they are really nice to me.”

“Three?!?!”

“Yes, you can have only one if you want.” The Brazilian giggled. “It depends on you and your daddy. There are some who don’t like you to have more daddies because they want to feel that there is 100% commitment in their companionship.” He shrugged. “Personally, I’m not into that type of relations, I prefer to have fun and meet more of them. My daddies know about it, and they think it’s fine.”

“And how long have you been with them?”

“Well, I’ve been with Dani since I joined the bowl, it can be said we are in a long term arrangement. With David Luiz I’ve been like a month and a half, and I met a new daddy named Edinson last week.”

Neymar continue talking about his experiences in the sugar life. He seemed to enjoy telling all those stories. It was as if he was talking about fairytales and stuff like that.

“So are you ready?” Neymar asked Leo before downloading the app. The Argentine nodded.

Leo was sitting next to Neymar, watching how the application was downloading into his cell phone. He couldn't believe what he was doing, but there was a feeling inside him that caused him excitement and curiosity.

Once the app was downloaded, Ney helped Leo to create his profile and remind him the basics of it.

“It’s official, welcome to the sugar bowl!” The Brazilian said with a grin on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there is no CrisxLeo in this chapter, but!!!! this chapter was necessary as an introduction! And don’t worry next chapter will be quite interesting ;)
> 
> I can’t believe I’m writing this story, but well here I am! Tbh I had this idea stuck in my head like since 6 months ago, but it wasn’t until now that I got the inspiration to write it because I’m really considering to have a sugar daddy LOL! I know it’s crazy, but I know someone who has one and life seems to be shining for him! I did my research and everything about the topic, I’m just a coward to do it, but in the meanwhile I decided to start writing this story now that I know more about the sugar life! :D
> 
> I hope you like it! Please tell me what do you think and leave a comment I really appreciate when you guys do so! It motivates to write more! No kidding!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Neymar was right, once you enter the sugar life it becomes addictive. Not a week had passed since Leo downloaded the app and he already had 6 possible sugar daddies. He texted with them every day, almost at all hours, depending on the free time these men had.

Somehow, this had become one of his favorite hobbies ever. Who would complain about millionaire men complimenting about your looks?

Yes, he had to admit that these men were much older than him. One could even be his grandfather with the 65 years he had, the others were between their 40's and 50's. To tell the truth, only 2 of the men Leo was texting to, didn’t look so done with life.

Leo already knew what he was getting into, however the Argentine didn’t feel ready to have an appointment with any of them despite the constant insistence that they put on him... Until one afternoon, after arriving from his football training, the Argentine was about to bathe when he received a request for a new sugar daddy.

_Sugar World App: ‘CR7 wants to chat with you’_

Leo was determined to ignore the notification for the moment, since he couldn’t stand the urge to cool off and take a shower after the hard training he had. But for some strange reason the username caught his attention. ¿Who the hell calls himself CR7? He thought.

So, just as always, he opened the app to see the profile of this man, and what a surprise it was to see the profile picture he had. The photo was very simple but very captivating, this man came out with his hair very well combed, dreamy brown eyes, and beautiful outstanding pink lips contrasting his tanned pearly skin. His outfit was simple but definitely looked expensive. He seemed like a model, in fact he looked extremely young compared to the age on his profile.

Without thinking, Leo accepted the request and at that moment he received a message from the new daddy on his list of possibilities.

CR7:  
_Hello_

Leo10:  
_Hi :)_

CR7:  
_How are you?_

Leo10:  
_Fine, and you?_

CR7:  
_Good_  
_So what are you looking up for?_

Leo was surprised because no man he had spoken with so far took the time to ask about his needs and the reason he was there.

Leo10:  
_Wow thanks for asking!! In short, I’m a student with lots bills to pay right now, so I’m looking for a daddy who wants to assist me financially, and of course to spoil  me as much as he can!_  
_What about you?_

CR7:  
_I’m a really busy man due to my schedule, so I don’t have to much time to date during the week. Basically I’m looking for someone to spend my weekends and have a really good time._

Leo10:  
_I understand, I’m a really busy person too_

CR7:  
_I have the feeling we could get along pretty well_

Leo10:  
_Yes :)_

CR7:  
_So tell me more about you_

.  
.  
.

After talking with his new potential daddy for more than an hour, Leo finally took a shower. During all that time he kept thinking about him and how kind he seemed to be. Apparently, the man was called Cristiano, he was Portuguese, but he had been living in Spain for a long time. He was a very busy entrepreneur, reason why he traveled constantly.

Leo was very interested in the little he came to know about Cristiano in that little time they were talking. In the same way, the Argentine told the man about his student life and the activities he did in the afternoon. Leo also told him that his family was from Argentina but that he had been living in Spain since he was a kid.

Once the little man finished his shower, he put on his pajamas and prepared something quick to have for dinner. When he finished it, the Argentine went straight to bed, he was really tired. He settled between the sheets and took his cell phone.

CR7:  
_I want to meet you soon_

Leo10:  
_Me too! When are you free?_

CR7:  
_Right now I’m not in the city, but what about Saturday at noon?_

Leo:  
_Sounds great!_

CR7:  
_I will love to spoil you sooo bad, you know?_

Leo10:  
_I will love to be spoiled by you daddy!_

CR7:  
_You will love it_

Leo10:  
_Not as much as you will love me_

CR7:  
_Mmm we will see ;)_

Leo's cheeks lit up. He kept reading the conversation over and over again. There was a strange exciting feeling inside of him. He definitely was not going to be able to sleep that night.

.  
.  
.

During the rest of the week, Leo couldn’t stop texting Cristiano. They had exchanged phone numbers, so they no longer used the app to chat; making their relation more intimate. Even so, Leo was still using the app to see if he happened to find another sugar daddy with more potential, but he really doubt he will be able to find one that would surpass the Portuguese.

A few days into the weekend, Leo told Neymar about his appointment with Cristiano. Of course when Leo told about it, the Brazilian seemed to be even more excited than himself.

Neymar insisted him to show him the conversation and the photos Cristiano had sent him, in order to approve him or not. “Damn it, Leo! He is so fucking hot!”

“I know,” Leo said blushing.

“Are you sure it’s actually him?”

“Well I hope so,” the Argentine added.

“Yeah! Let’s hope!” The Brazilian settled himself comfortably in his couch. “Now, listen carefully, I’m gonna tell you the basic ‘First Encounter Rules’ okay?” Leo nodded to his friend.

“Rule number one: meet your daddy in a public place. Never go to his house in the first date because: one,” Neymar raised one finger, “you don’t know if he is creepy in person; and two,” he raised a second finder, “he might think you are an easy whore and won’t give you money. Remember, you are looking for an arrangement not a hookup!”

Leo didn’t say a word. He was carefully looking at his friend, trying to memorise everything he said.

“Rule number two: don't trust what you see, even salt looks like sugar.” The Brazilian said in a confidant sassy voice.

“What?”

“You have to make sure he is not lying to you about being a millionaire.” Neymar placed both if his hands on Leo’s shoulders. “A lot of men lie about this, they pretend their income is big enough to have a sugar baby, but the truth is they are not even ready for it! They will not be able to please all your whims. That's why it's important that somehow you manage test your daddy.”

“How do I do that!?” Leo asked confused.

“I don’t know, randomly force him to take you to a fancy restaurant and if he doesn’t let you choose the most expensive things, drop him!”

“How rude,” Leo chuckled.

Neymar shrugged “Whatever, next rule: set the arrangement as soon as possible, don't take more than the 3rd date. You can’t keep seeing him if he doesn’t set your allowance.”

“Okay.”

“Oh my gosh! How did I forget! Rule number one -”

“Didn’t you just tell me about it already?”

“Leo, every rule is the first rule! They are all important!” The Brazilian cleared his throat. “Rule number one: no strings attached. Never fall for him.”

“I don’t think that’s even possible, Ney!”

“He might treat you really nice and cute, Leo. But never forget he is just looking for a companion during his free time.”

Leo just nodded.

.  
.  
.

It was Friday night when Leo receive a message from Cristiano. He was at Geri’s house having a good time playing Fifa until his phone buzzed. Leo paused the game to ‘have a little break’.

Cristiano:  
_Baby, my flight was cancelled, I had to look for another one which unfortunately arrives until Sunday._

Leo couldn’t control the upset expression on his face.

Leo:  
_Really?!?!_

Cristiano:  
_Yes baby, I'm sorry_

Leo:  
_Daddy I want to see you :’(_

Cristiano:  
_I know baby, believe me I'm really angry about this_

Leo:  
_Daddy don't be mad :(_

Cristiano:  
_I'm trying to make everything I can to see if there's another way to go back to Spain as soon as possible_

The Argentine knew things like this happen all the time with flights. Yes, he was upset and sad, but he knew the other man probably was too, so he decided to try to raise the spirit to Cristiano.

Leo:  
_Daddy don't worry about it! We can meet another day!_

Cristiano:  
_I know baby_  
_Let’s try during the week I really want to see you_

Leo:  
_Yes daddy! I won’t be able to take you out of my mind!_

Cristiano:  
_Neither do I_

In spite of the sadness that they had for having to prolong their first date, they finally agreed to see each other another day.

The rest of the night Leo tried to enjoy the company of his friends, but it was almost impossible as he kept thinking about how important it was to see Cristiano as soon as possible to start receiving his allowance.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again, Chapter two... 
> 
> Hello!! I hope you like this chapter!! I had to cut the chapter in 2 because it turned out suuuuper long, sooo I will post chapter 3 this weekend! Thank you so much for all the lovely comments you left! I really appreciate it! :) 
> 
> Tell me what you think about this chapter I will love to see! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here you have chapter 3 (or chapter 2 part 2 lol)!! Enjoy ;)

Finally, the moment of the first encounter arrived. Leo was in the park where he was supposed to meet Cristiano. Just by looking at his face it was more than obvious that the boy was extremely nervous.

They decided to look for each other in the bench in front of the main pavilion. The Argentine was a few meters away, he did not want to be the one waiting for the other man. In that way, if he saw the other man arrive, he would be able to look at him first and approach him if he looked trustworthy.

Exactly at 6:00 in the afternoon, he saw a tall man, with perfectly combed hair, tanned skin, and an extremely imposing mien, despite wearing sport clothes.

It was him, he looked exactly as in the pictures.

The Argentine became even more nervous when he realize that the man was more handsome in person. It would be a lie to say that he came to think a couple of times that the photos he sent him were old or were retouched, so he didn’t know how to feel at that moment.

Leo was relieved, even thrilled by the fact that he was truly a handsome man. But on the other hand, seeing him in person made him extremely nervous since he imposed so much that made him feel inferior.

Leo took a deep breath and went to the man who was already sitting on the bench, looking in all directions for the little man to show up.

When their eyes met, Leo could not help but blush at the smile the other man was giving him.

“Hello,” Cristiano greeted him when he saw him approach.

“Hi,” the little man waved with a shy smile on his face.

“We finally met, Leo.” Cristiano stood up to get closer to the Argentine.

“Yes,” the boy said with pink blushy cheeks. Cristiano couldn’t stop looking at him.

“Do you want to sit down or do you prefer to walk around?” Cris pointed.

“Walk around sounds great,” the boy smiled.

They started walking around the park. There was a little silence between them. Leo’s mind was blank, he never thought this man was going to make him feel so nervous, but in a good way. He didn’t know what to do or say, he didn’t want to fuck it up.

Cristiano couldn't take his eyes from Leo. He loved the clumsy way the boy acted at first and how cute and shy he seemed to be. Hence, he didn’t know what to say, the least thing he wanted was to bother the little boy and startled him.

Cristiano was about to start a conversation, but the Argentine went ahead and started:

“So, are you really 39?” He asked, looking curiously at the Portuguese.

“Yes,” Cris answered a little confused. Why will he lie about his age?

“You look younger! Like 30,” Leo said blushing when he felt Cristiano’s eyes on him.

“Well thanks!” the man chuckled and grinned after that.

That was more than enough to break the ice. Cristiano began to talk a little about how he always tried to exercise despite the busy schedule he had. Leo watched him closely captivated about the way the Portuguese seemed so unwind.

As the conversation progressed, Leo realized that Cristiano remembered the small details of the conversations they had had prior to their meeting. That caused him a feeling of correspondence, which he liked very much.

They continued walking through the park until Cristiano noticed how Leo's attention had been diverted to an ice cream stand. The Portuguese observed how the little man looked at the ice cream that people bought, he looked like a little boy craving for it.

Cristiano couldn't help smiling, he chuckled: “Baby, do you want some ice cream?”

Leo blushed completely when he heard those words, then looked deeply into his eyes and answered : “Yes daddy.”

Cristiano smiled and headed for the ice cream stand, followed by Leo. The Argentine chose a vanilla cone, and when the young lady handed it to him, he couldn't control the expression of happiness on his face. Cristiano only contemplated him in silence, it caused him so much tenderness looking at him.

“Daddy, do you want some?” Leo asked.

“No, thanks baby, it’s all yours.” Cris smiled.

Leo smiled back, then he looked at the ice cream in front of him to licked it all the way up to the top.

Cristiano almost gagged at such act. His cheeks began to slightly turn pink, couldn’t take his eyes from Leo’s mouth. The boy looked so innocent, but at the same time it was so erotic the way he was eating the cone.

“Fuck!” Leo snapped.

“W-what’s wrong?” Cristiano tried to sound as normally as possible.

“I didn’t take a picture of it!” Leo said oblivious, taking out his phone from his pocket.

The smiling Argentine took the picture of his half eaten cone, and before he could show it to Cristiano, the man said:

“Is that your phone?”

“Umm yes,” Leo said confused.

“Let me see it,” Cristiano took it curiously to examine the old generic smartphone. It seemed to be like 3 or 4 years old, it had scraped corners, a cracked screen, and to Cristiano it was already obsolete. “Are you sure this thing really works?!”

“Yes!”

“No wonder why your selfies look so… Blur.” Leo was about to complain, but the Portuguese continue: “Let’s go and get you a new one.”

“R-right now?”

“Yes, why not?”

Leo was shocked, but he couldn’t regret the proposal.

All the way to the mall Cristiano couldn't stop whining about how old and ugly Leo’s phone was. It seemed he took it even more personal than it should have been, but Leo find it funny. Besides, he was getting a new phone. Who could ever complain about that?

When the saleswoman handed them the new cell phone, Leo couldn’t believe it was really  
happening. It seemed like a dream, never in his life he thought he would be one of the first people to have the latest iPhone model in the market.

Leo held the cell phone in his hands, watching closely as he turned it on.

“Do you like it?” Cristiano’s voice took him back to reality.

“Y-yes,” he whispered turning his head to look at the Portuguese. “Thanks daddy,” he said with a shyly smile as his cheeks started to turn pink.

Cristiano smiled at him. “C’mon! You have to take the first picture!”

The Argentine giggled looking for the camera app. “Selfie together?” He asked, and Cristiano nodded with a big smile on his face.

.  
.  
.

When Leo arrived to his apartment, he didn’t hesitate to use his new cell phone to call Neymar and tell him about his encounter. The Brazilian couldn’t stop squealing when he heard about Leo's adventure.

.  
.  
.

The next encounter was exactly one week later.

This time Cristiano invited him to one of the most luxurious restaurants in the city. It was one of those super fancy places which Leo would have never even dream about going, due to the expensive reputation it had.

When Leo arrived, Cristiano was already there waiting for him.

During the course of the night, the conversion flowed wonderfully, accompanied by the delicious dinner they ordered and a couple of wine glasses.

Leo felt extremely comfortable with Cristiano, talking about a thousand and different topics, laughing and forgetting about the world around them.

Once the waiter brought the dessert, Cristiano settled into his seat and began:

“So I think it's time to settle things up, don't you think?” He asked, taking a piece from his creme brulee.

“Yes, daddy,” Leo said innocently.

“Okay, I have to be honest with you. This is the first time I'm doing this. So I might not know exactly how this business works, but for what I've heard, I guess we can establish the basics in our relation.”

“I-I think we are in the same situation.” Leo giggled, “you are my first daddy.” He bit his lip.

“Is that's so? I guess that explains why you are so shy when calling me daddy.” Cristiano chuckled. “You don’t have to call me like that if you are not feeling like. Just call me Cris, it’s fine.” He smiled.

“B-but I want to call you daddy, daddy!” Leo pouted.

“Oh God, you are so cute.” The man sighed with a smile on his face. “So, how much do you expect from me baby?” He grinned.

“$3,000 dlls per month.” Leo was direct.

“Not bad, but what if we make it $5,000?” Leo’s eyes widened and his lips parted. Cristiano laughed, “baby, you are too much for just $3,000!”

“Thanks daddy,” he blushed. “You won’t regret any cent.”

“I know,” the Portuguese took a sip from his wine.

“How often do you want to see me daddy?”

“If I could, every single day.” The man exhale. “Unfortunately, you know I’m a busy man, and for what you told me, so do you. Let’s try to meet at least once a week, what do you think sweetheart?”

“That’s perfect daddy!”

Since the agreement was established, Cristiano asked for the bill.

The Portuguese offered to leave Leo at home, but he refused outright, so Cristiano asked an Uber for him, since the boy didn’t have a car.

They were both outside the restaurant waiting for the Uber, when a gust of wind hit them hard. Leo began to shiver and Cristiano approached him from behind and hugged him tightly, resting one of his arms on the Argentine’s chest, and the other on his abdomen.

Leo could feel his back skimming the strong abdomen of the Portuguese, which emitted an exquisite heat. And if it was not enough, he began to feel Cristiano's breathing on his neck, making him shudder completely.

Leo tried to control himself, but he couldn’t. He turned his head looking for the other man. Their eyes connected for a moment before Leo began to close them slowly. Instantly, Cristiano didn’t hesitate to join his lips with the boy's. They were the softest lips Cristiano had ever tasted in his entire life.

Their lips were moving slowly, as if both of them were afraid to ruin the weird relation they had. After a moment, Cristiano started to lick Leo’s lips, making them part to introduce his tongue. The kiss started to get more intense as their tongues met and their hands began to look for the other’s body.

“Will you come to my place right now?” The Portuguese asked between the kiss.

The boy could not formulate any words, so without separating their lips he released a low: “Uh huh,” making the man growl.

Leo knew he was fucking it up. He shouldn’t be offering himself so easily to Cristiano, but damn it! The man was so hot no one could ever resist such proposal.

Cristiano parted from Leo making him complain. He laughed, “Baby, I have to cancel the Uber”. Leo didn’t say a word he just pouted.

After that, Cris lead the boy to his car. The sexual tension was extraordinary. The Portuguese tried to concentrate and drive safely, but just by having Leo staring at him was enough to excited him.

Once they arrived to one of the many apartments that Cristiano had, they went to the main bedroom. Leo let himself be carried by Cristiano, curling his legs around the man's waist while the Portuguese was firmly holding his ass.

When Leo felt the soft mattress under his back, and Cristiano’s heavy body on him, he couldn’t help but moan with pleasure. Cristiano separated his lips from the boy’s to take care of his long neck, gently sucking the skin leaving small purple marks on it.

Leo took one of his hands to the Portuguese’s head, willing to ruffle his hair, pulling several strands uncontrollably. His other hand passed under the man's shirt, stroking his back. Cristiano moaned at such act, causing the boy to shiver under him, before taking his lips back and get lost into them.

Cristiano began to unbutton his shirt, showing his athletic pectorals and abs. Desperately Leo got rid of the shirt completely to have his man topless above him. "Mmm daddy you are so hot," Leo said as he started to caress Cristiano's body, it was so hot that Leo was going to melt by just touching him.

And so, all their clothes started falling to the floor, one by one until both were completely naked.

Cristiano looked at Leo under him. He looked so helpless with his disheveled hair. “Fuck,” he said caressing the boy’s forehead with his hand, “you are so gorgeous.” And although it seemed impossible, the Argentine blushed even more than before, feeling Cristiano’s lips on his neck once again.

Slowly, the Portuguese began to trace a line of kisses that was going down to the young man's torso. Without warning, he took one of Leo’s nipples and started nibbling it. “Ah! D-daddy-,” the boy whined and Cristiano started licking and sucking it.

“You are so perfect,” the man murmured as he went to take the other nipple into his mouth. After a few minutes delighting with Leo’s torso, he noticed how the boy was already touching himself desperately.

The man pushed Leo's hand aside, replacing it with his own. The Argentine moaned loudly as he felt the strong hand jerking him in the most glorious way possible.

Cristiano looked for Leo's lips once again, making out before he whispered: “I want you on your knees.”

Leo was so aroused he couldn't formulate any single word. He just turned around when Cristiano backed off. The boy put all his weight on his knees and elbows, resting his head on the mattress, slightly turning his face to one side.

“Mmm is this for me?” Cristiano said staring at Leo's ass raising up. He took both buttcheeks with his hands and squeezed them firmly. “How gorgeous,” the man bit his lip, he caressed the beautiful bubbly ass to then slap it.

Leo gasped.

Cristiano bend down to where he left a red mark on the Argentine’s butt to kiss it softly. After that, the man turned to the nightstand next to the bed, he took a condom and a lube to prepare Leo.

He put some lube on his fingers before introducing them to the boy’s little hole.

“Ah!” Leo whined when he felt a long finger sliding inside him.

“Fuck…” Cristiano sighed feeling the warmth around his finger. He started moving it slowly so the boy could get used to it.

After that, he introduced a second finger, Leo whined once again, and Cristiano waited for the boy to digest it before he started scissoring him to spread him more. Leo couldn't stop moaning, it was so satisfying. Cristiano started to move his fingers deeper, looking for that special spot inside Leo.

When the boy yelled, he knew he found it.

Cris took out his fingers from Leo, he put the condom and placed some lube before placing himself inside the boy.

Leo let out a loudly moan when he felt how Cristiano started to push his dick inside of him. He pressed his face into the mattress trying to hide the little noises escaping from his lips.

“Oh... Fuck you are so tight,” Cristiano’s voice was hoarse. The man sighed feeling the hot inside of Leo embracing his throbbing cock. “Shhh…” He bent down to kiss Leo's nape when he noticed how the boy started whining in pain. “Baby...Tell me when you are ready,” he whispered.

Leo nodded, face still pressed on the mattress. After a couple of seconds, Leo turned his face to one side. “Daddy I- I’m ready, ” he said.

Cristiano started kissing Leo’s shoulder as he thrusted slowly into him. The Argentine bit his lip trying to silence himself but he failed, so he placed one hand on his mouth. The Portuguese noticed what Leo was trying to do, so he took Leo’s hand away.

“Don’t do that, I want to hear your lovely moans,” Cristiano whispered into Leo’s earlobe.

Leo nodded and Cristiano began to rise the rhythm. After a couple of minutes, their bodies were already used to one another.

Cristiano hold Leo’s hips with his strong hands, thrusting desperately to find Leo’s spot.

Leo gasped and Cristiano grinned with satisfaction, pushing harder in that same spot. “Da-daddy…” Leo started panting constantly, “mmmm yes daddy!” The boy groaned.

In an instant, Leo was already uncontrollably trembling under Cristiano. “Daddy! I'm gonnaaaah!” He winced not able to finish his sentence when he came, painting the dark-blue silk sheets of white.

Cristiano kept thrusting roughly until he felt how the boy’s hot walls began to contract around his cock. “Fuck!” The Portuguese groaned. “Fuck! Leo!” He came.

Leo heard Cristiano’s fierce growl before he felt his heavy body on him. Their breathing seemed to be coordinated despite the high frequency in which they did it.

The Portuguese moved to one side, letting the boy recover from the previous act. Leo looked at Cris with a weak but sincere smile on his face. This made Cristiano to feel something warm on his chest, it was a strange but beautiful feeling.

“Mmm…” The Portuguese reached for the little man on his side. He brought him near to his body embracing him with his strong arms. Leo settled into his arms and rested his head on his chest. “Baby you are mine,” Cristiano murmured, breathing in Leo’s sweet scent. “And I don’t like sharing what’s mine,” he sentenced.

“Don’t worry daddy, I’m only yours.” Leo kissed Cristiano’s chest. “And I’ll always be,” he added before closing his eyes.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter! Personally I like how it turned out taking into account that this was the first time I wrote smut haha! I hope I was able to descrive everything the best way possible! Tell me wht you think!


	4. Chapter 4

It's amazing how life can change in such a short time. It had been three and a half weeks since Leo had established his agreement with Cristiano, and from that moment, the world seemed to smile at the Argentine.

Everything was easier, less stressful and definitely more pleasant. No weekend had passed without seeing each other, and much less without having that glorious sex.

Leo was a lucky boy, not everyone was lucky enough to have a sugar daddy who was relatively young and extremely handsome. Whenever he talked with Neymar about his adventures with his thousands of daddies, Leo realized how fortunate he had been to find the perfect man.

And today seemed to be no exception, until Neymar started talking about all the things he had asked Dani to buy him. The list was eternal, the Brazilian had already demanded his daddy to buy him 3 pairs of Gucci shoes, 2 Louis Vuitton backpacks, 3 Salvatore Ferragamo belts, among other things.

Leo kept thinking about how the hell Neymar had asked Dani so many things. Because they are two very different things that your sugar daddy gives you presents, and that you ask him to buy you something specific.

“And you, Leo? What have you asked your daddy for?” Neymar brought him out of his thoughts.

“Nothing,” the Argentine shrank on the couch.

“Nothing!? Are you kidding?!?! He hasn’t take you shopping?” Neymar yelled and Leo just shook his head. “What the fuck! You have to be kidding! Leo you have to ask him for something you want, but can’t afford!

“But how?” Leo asked curiously frustrated. “Ney, I can’t go and ask him: Daddy please buy me this super expensive shirt!”

“Yes you can,” the Brazilian said in a casual tone, then he placed his hand under his chin, like thinking about what he just said. “Okay, maybe not like that. You can always start with a flirty message,” he smiled.

“Huh?” Leo was confused.

“The key is to praise him, and make him believe that you want to please him.” Neymar settled on the couch. “Come here, give me your phone,” he gestured for Leo to get closer.

Leo looked at him disbelieving, but he did it anyway. Neymar took Leo’s phone, as his best friend, he knew the code to unlock it. Then he opened the conversation with Cristiano.

Leo was sitting next to Neymar, looking at his phone’s screen and peeking at his friend to see if he could read his expressions. Neymar took a second before texting, it was like if he was thinking about what was the best thing to send. Leo was kind of nervous.

Leo:  
_Dadddddddddddyyyyy!_

“I don’t text him like that!” The Argentine snapped.

Neymar laughed, “sorry, but it does the effect we are looking for, trust me!” He winked.

“Okaaay…?”

Leo’s cell phone buzzed.

“Oh my! He answered! Gosh, he's quick.” The Brazilian said delighted.

Cristiano:  
_What happened baby?_

Leo:  
_I was thinking about you daddy_

Cristiano:  
_What a coincidence baby, I was thinking about you too_

Leo:  
_Really?!?!?!? What were you thinking!?!??_

The Argentine was nervous at what the answer might be. “Umm, Ney I don’t think…” The rest of his sentence died on his lips when he read what the Portuguese texted back.

Cristiano:  
_Mmmmm I was thinking about the way your beautiful ass moves when my hips thrust you_

“Oh my God!!! He is sexting! I love him!” Neymar was excited, truly enjoying the moment. Leo, on the other hand, was uncomfortable about the situation. Not because of the seductive texts from Cristiano, in fact they used to sext all the time, but with Neymar here reading and texting about it too, damn it was weird.

Leo:  
_Mmmm daddy… I wish I could be with you right now_

“Okay, enough! Give me back my phone!” The Argentine couldn’t take it anymore, he took his phone from Neymar’s hands.

“No!” The Brazilian whined, and in that exact moment the phone buzzed once again. “Awn Leo! What did he answer? Let me see!”

The Argentine looked at his phone, hiding it from his friend.

Cristiano:  
_Me too baby, I want to feel your precious body under me. I want to kiss your neck and leave a thousand marks on it, I want to touch all your body, especially your big fat ass mmmm I love it._

Leo’s face turned red by reading the message, he bit his lower lip not sure if he should continue with this or not. Neymar was entertained, he really enjoyed watching Leo's shameful gestures when reading the texts.

“I-I think this is a bad idea,” the Argentine said shyly, avoiding his friend’s gaze.

“No Leo! Trust me! I promise I will make him to take you shopping! Just trust me!” Neymar pleaded.

Leo didn’t said a word, his sight was lost in the horizon as he analyzed the situation. Maybe Cristiano taking him shopping wasn’t as incredible as his friend made it seem, but he was curious about it, so… “Fine,” he answered, handing his cell phone to Neymar.

The Brazilian read the message, he had a big smile on his face and his cheeks began to turn red. He was truly excited.

Leo:  
_Mmmm daddy I can’t wait for the next time we meet! I want it to be sooooo special! I was thinking on wearing something cute for you, like lingerie! But I don’t have what to wear :(_

“Lingerie!?!?” Leo yelped.

“Yes! I’m pretty sure he will love to see you wearing it!”

Cristiano:  
_I love how you look no matter what_

“Damn he is hard to get,” the Brazilian complained.

Leo:  
_Aww daddy! You are making me blush! But I want to dress just the way you like!!! I thought about going shopping for sexy lingerie, but I want you to love the way I look!!!_

Cristiano:  
_Mmmm you would look so cute_  
_Fuck I want you right now_

Leo:  
_I want you too!!!!_

Cristiano:  
_Baby look how you have me only by thinking about you wearing sexy lingerie_

Leo looked at the screen and when he saw how Cristiano sent a photo, he took the phone from Neymar’s hands before the photo could download.

“Leo no! Show me!” The Brazilian couldn’t stop giggling, “pleaaaase!”

The Argentine looked at the photo his daddy sent. His eyes focused completely on the screen, his cheeks began to turn red and unconsciously he bit his lip. He closed his eyes, thinking about whether it would be a good idea to show the picture to his friend. He sighed, handing his phone to the Brazilian.

Neymar gasped as his eyes widened completely, almost popping out from his face when he saw Cristiano’s erected dick on the screen. “Holy fuck! Jesus! I want him to take me right now, not kidding!” He cried out. “Leo you are a lucky bitch!”

“Neymar!” Leo hit Neymar’s arm.

“It’s true!” The boy couldn’t take his eyes from the picture. “You should propose a trio, I volunteer!” He said looking at Leo, who was looking back at him open-mouthed. “I’m just kidding!” Leo was still in shock not sure about what the hell was happening, so Neymar proceed to answer the message.

Leo:  
_Mmm daddy, I can’t wait to feel your hands all over my body ripping off my new panites so you can fuck me so hard with that big cock of yours_

Cris:  
_Mmm yes baby, I really need to buy you something sexy to wear for me If I could I will go right now_

“There it is! The opportunity! It’s now or never!” Neymar squealed. Leo was still in shock.

Leo:  
_Yes!!! Daddy we can meet early next time we meet so we can go and buy them! I will model just for you ;)_

Cristiano:  
_Fuck! I will love to see you trying different outfits for me_

“Mission accomplished! He will take you shopping!” Said the Brazilian, giving Leo's phone back to him.

“For lingerie…” Leo said pissed.

“That is the bait, Leo!” The Brazilian took a deep breath. “Look, this is what you are going to do: first you go with him to the sexy lingerie store, try lot’s of it, model for him, tease him, make him feel aroused. Approx, he will buy like 5 different outfits, I can tell. He will be so happy about that, he won’t mind anything else. That is the moment in which you must act! You will leave the store, and you will have to walk all the way through the mall, which means you can look at what the other stores offer, and it doesn't matter if it’s something you do not like, you can pretend that you want it so much. He will want to please you, so when you enter the store, you look for something better. I can guarantee that he will buy it. He'll buy you whatever you want because he'll still be fantasizing about you wearing lingerie.”

“You have done this a thousand times, don’t you?”

Neymar just winked.

.  
.  
.

Everything went exactly the way Neymar said, that weekend they went shopping for lingerie.

Cristiano was so excited since the moment they entered the store, he couldn’t stop picking up matching tights and panties for Leo to wear. The Argentine was flustered looking at Cristiano taking every single piece of cloth that crossed his way.

When seeing the amount of clothes that they brought with them, a lady who worked in the store offered in helping them to take them to the fitting room. The lady told Cristiano to take a seat in a small waiting room that was outside the dressing rooms, while Leo tried on the clothes.

“Ummm, daddy?” Leo poked his head once he finished trying on the first garment. Cristiano stood up from where he was and walked towards the fitting room.

When he entered the room he was speechless. Leo was wearing a pair of baby-blue tights with lace panties and a tank top of the same colour. The Argentine was shyly playing with his feet, waiting for Cristiano to say something.

The Portuguese couldn't stop scanning Leo's body from head to toes. “Oh baby, you look a thousand times better than I imagined,” he sighted. Leo blushed completely and gave him a shy smile.

Cristiano walked closer to Leo, he placed his hands on the boy’s hips. “I can’t wait to get home,” he bent down to whisper in Leo’s ear giving him goosebumps.

“Daddy...” The Argentine murmured, “do you want me to try more?” he said kissing under Cristiano’s earlobe.

“Yes baby,” he kissed Leo on the lips. They tried to make the noise as minimal as possible, but with all the situation they were in, Leo couldn’t control his moans. Making out inside of a fitting room, wearing lingerie, while having the most handsome man in front of him was too much.

“Is everything alright?” The lady asked from the otherside of the door.

“Y-yes,” Cristiano replied separating himself from Leo. Then he whispered to the Argentine: “Call me when you finish changing,” before he exit the fitting room, leaving a painting Leo inside.

Leo looked at himself in the mirror, he bit his lip and smile. Suddenly he understood why lingerie was so popular, because by looking at how he looked he started feeling so good about himself. He felt sexy, playful and confident. He had to admit that he thought it was a very silly idea to come and buy this type of clothes, but now he was so excited about it that he didn’t waste more time to try another outfit.

.  
.  
.

They left the store with four shopping bags full of lingerie of all colors and textures. Cristiano was extremely happy with the purchase, definitely one of the best he had ever done in his life.

They were walking through the mall, when Cristiano noticed how Leo was looking at one shop window without saying a word.

“Do you want something, baby?”

“Umm, I…” The Argentine hesitated. “I like that sweater, can we go in to see it?” He said pointing to the store.

“Of course!” Cristiano smiled.

They entered the store, and Leo saw the red sweater that caught his attention. Cristiano told him to take it and look for something to combine it with. And after trying them on, Cristiano bought them without checking the prices of the garments.

The same thing happened in all the other stores they went in.

It seemed like a joke, but everything Leo said he liked, Cristiano bought it, without Leo telling him if he truly wanted it or not, just by saying he liked it!

Everything went perfectly fine, until they heard the voice of a man calling Cristiano in the distance.

“Cris!”

“Shit…” The Portuguese murmured before turning around to face the man.

"How long have I not seen you?" The man hugged Cristiano.

“Yeah, it’s been a long time,” Cristiano said a little bit tensed. Leo could tell his man was aware that if someone saw him dating a boy 20 years younger than him, he would be disapproved by society.

“Oh who is this boy?”

“He is my… Nephew,” Cristiano tried to sound as convincingly as possible.

“Don’t tell me he is Katia’s son!”

“Yes he is!” Cristiano rested his hand on Leo’s shoulder. “Umm, Rodrigo, this is my friend Pepe,” he introduced the boy.

“Hi,” Leo said shyly.

“Wow! You look so big! Already a grown up man!” Leo just smiled when Pepe ruffled his hair.

After having a quick conversation, Cristiano made up an stupid excuse to end the talking and leave that store.

When they left the store, Cristiano looked at Leo in the eyes. “I think we should go now,” he looked a bit stressed, but Leo understood him competently. He would have acted the same way if he had met a friend.

They were about to leave the mall, until Leo saw a sports store a few meters before the exit.

“Ummm daddy?”

“Yes?”

“C-can I ask just for one more thing?” Leo bit his lip.

“Of course baby, anything you want.” Cristiano smiled.

Leo took a deep breath, he knew it was a risky. “I want the new Barcelona jersey!” He said pointing to the shop window, completely ignoring the fact that the Portuguese was a Real Madrid supporter.

“No,” Cristiano frowned. “Anything you want except for that,” he sentenced.

“B-but!” The boy took the Portuguese's arm and made him look at him in the eye, pleading.

“Leo! Don't look at me like that!”

.  
.  
.

“You will pay for this,” Cristiano said staring at Leo while his credit card passed through the terminal, loading the purchase.

Leo only giggled when the lady handed him the shopping bag with the jersey inside.

.  
.  
.

After the long day of shopping, Cristiano was half naked, only wearing his briefs, laying on the middle of his bed waiting for Leo to come out of the bathroom. He rested his back on a pile of pillows near the headboard, arms flexed at the back of his head.

When the bathroom door opened, his mouth watered as his eyes were completely focused on the Argentine who was wearing a pair of baby-pink lace tights, lace panties and a transparent tank top of the same colour.

“Mmm, come to daddy,” Cristiano gestured him to come closer.

Leo walked directly to the bed, and when he got on it he started crawling in a seductive way towards Cristiano. The Portuguese couldn’t resist such a scene, that a loud growl escaped from his lips, making the little Argentine flutter.

Leo settled awkwardly on Cristiano, trying to look sexy but failing so bad, which drove Cristiano crazy. Immediately, the Portuguese placed his hands on Leo’s thighs caressing the soft skin that peeked over the pink stockings. “I love how you look,” Cristiano whispered on the Argentine’s neck as he started moving his hands all the way up to the round ass over him.

Leo moan at the feeling of Cristiano’s hands squeezing him. He let the Portuguese play a little with his ass before he started rubbing his butt on Cristiano’s bulge, “Daddy, I want you.” Leo murmured on the man’s ear. “Please…”

Cristiano groaned. “You were a bad boy today,” he slapped Leo’s butt. “A really bad boy, making me pay for that ugly jersey,” the Portuguese took Leo’s lower lip with his teeth, nibbling and sucking until it turned red. “If you want me, you have to earn me,” he said in a hoarse voice.

“H-how?”

The Portuguese took Leo’s lips again into a hot wet kiss. “Strip for me,” he said between the kiss, without separating his lips from the boy’s. “Touch yourself for me,” he said moving his hands towards Leo’s chest, reaching for his little pink nipples to caress them over the thin fabric, moving his thumbs in a circular way. Leo shuddered, arching his back when a moan escaped from his lips.

“I… I will,” he said almost inaudible.

Cristiano grinned and separated himself from the Argentine. He settled down once again on the pillows behind him, flexing his arms behind his head.

Leo knelt on the bed, in front of Cristiano. He started moving his hands all over his body, touching every inch of it. "Daddy, I want you to touch me like this." He continued moving his hands until he reach the bottom of his tank top. Carefully, he lifted it, taking it off and throwing it to the floor.

After that, Leo licked his fingers and started touching his nipples. “Mmm daddy,” he closed his eyes and arched his back. “Daddy please I want you,” he begged, but Cristiano just stayed still, looking at him carefully.

Leo opened his eyes to make eye contact with the man, he noticed how Cristiano smirked when he started moving his hands to the pink panties. He started teasing with the waistband, enjoying how Cristiano looked at him intensely waiting for the garment to disappear from his sight. Slowly, he started to pull them down, exposing his hard cock, which made Cristiano to lick his lips.

Leo threw the panties at the Portuguese, who caught them with one hand and kissed the soft garment. The man smiled, he truly was enjoying the show.

Leo was already naked, just wearing the lace tights. He settle down and started jerking in front of Cristiano without losing eye contact. His cheeks began to turn even more red than they were before.

The Argentine couldn’t stop moaning and Cristiano’s breathing started to become heavy. He was trying with all his might not to jump over the boy. In an instant, the Portuguese took off his briefs, exposing his already hard cock. “C’mon baby,” he said touching himself. “Open your beautiful mouth for me.”

Leo obeyed, he crawled towards Cristiano bending down in front of him, between his long tanned legs. Cristiano’s hand reached for Leo’s face, he locked their eyes together, and started caressing his cheekbones as the Argentine licked his lips before taking the throbbing dick into his mouth.

Cristiano let out the loudest moan when he felt Leo’s hot wet mouth. He placed his hand on the boy’s nape, stroking the soft hair strands. In that moment, Leo started bobbing his head trying to take the whole thing inside, without taking his eyes away from Cristiano’s.

It was the perfect sight for the Portuguese, he couldn’t take his eyes from the boy, trying to memorize every single detail. The way those innocent eyes were locked to him, how those plump pink lips framed his dick, the light layer of sweat adorning the boy’s face, and the perfect way he moved his head.

In an instant, Cristiano stretched his head back into the headboard, closing his eyes trying to control his breathing as he started to curse in Portuguese. “S-stop,” he ordered feeling really hot. Leo licked his dick one last time before kneeling between Cristiano’s legs.

The Portuguese straightened up looking for Leo’s lips to kiss them passionately. “Do you want me?” he asked, the boy just nodded. “Then prepare yourself for me,” he said between the kiss.

Leo moaned while Cristiano stretched his arm to get the lube from the nightstand. The Portuguese opened the container, he took one of Leo’s hand and put a good amount of lubricant on it.

The Argentine settled down next to Cristiano. He moved his hand to his open and started rubbing his finger on it, after that, he carefully introduced one of his fingers. Cristiano sighted when he looked at the way the boy was trying to please himself when introducing a second finger and pushing deep inside looking for his spot.

“I’m ready,” Leo murmured.

“Do you want my dick?” Leo nodded. “Come for it,” Cristiano gestured. “Ride me,” he said seductively biting his lip.

Leo gasped, he was completely paralyzed when he heard those words, but he knew Cristiano really meant it. Anxiously, he removed his fingers from his hole, and reached for the lube which was at the other side of the bed. Leo squeezed the little bottle to get its contents out, and approached Cristiano. He took a deep breath before applying the lube on Cristiano’s erected dick.

“Mmmm baby,” Cristiano sighed when he felt Leo’s hand. He reached for the Argentine’s face with one hand, pressing it under the boy’s chin to bring him closer to kiss him.

Leo broke the kiss after a few minutes, he wiped his hand with the bed sheets, and carefully he settled on Cristiano. He took the Portuguese’s dick and guided it to his entrance. “Oh…” He whined. Cautiously, the boy began to take the whole member inside of him. Cristiano held him by the hips, preventing him from getting hurt by quickly taking his dick.

Leo started panting when Cristiano’s whole dick was inside of him. He tried to accommodate himself in the best way before starting something else.

Cristiano noticed how tense Leo was, he moved one of his hands to Leo’s nape, and the other one to his back, holding him tight. “Relax, baby,” he whispered on his ear. Leo took a deep breath and nodded.

The man started to kiss under Leo’s earlobe, trying to make him feel better. But the truth was that this was Leo’s first time riding someone, so he felt really nervous because he didn’t know what to do or how to move.

The boy took all his strength to regain confidence. He bit his lip and took a deep breath before he started moving his hips slightly. He heard Cristiano moaning with pleasure on his neck, making him more excited to move his hips a little faster. Little by little, Leo began to move with greater speed, trying to reach for his spot.

The Portuguese couldn’t resist how Leo’s ass bounced on him every single time the boy pushed himself. He moved down his hands, reaching for Leo’s perfectly round ass. He started nuzzling and squeezing it as it bounced on him.

“Mmm daddy… Do you like it?”

Cristiano slapped his ass. “I love it,” he said joining their lips together, drowning the boy's moan.

Leo started to move faster, when he suddenly reach that spot inside of him. He started to lose rhythm, as he increased the speed. “Daddy I- I’m gonna,” he sighed.

“Do it baby, come for me,” Cristiano slapped him once again. Leo whined, and with that he came on Cristiano’s abs.

Instantly, the Portuguese embraced the little man to turn them upside down. Leo held tightly to Cristiano, curling his legs around his waist. Cristiano started thrusting desperately trying to reach for his orgasm. He pressed his face against Leo’s neck, kissing and nibbling the soft skin.

Leo couldn’t stop moaning with pleasure, he was so aroused, all this overstimulation made him crazy. His sensitive inside walls kept contracting around Cristiano’s cock everytime the man thrusted him; until, the man finally came inside of him. Leo clung his nails to Cristiano’s back leaving its marks when he felt how the man impregnated all his walls with his hot fluid, it was a very pleasant feeling.

After a few minutes, Cristiano finally got out of Leo, lying down next to the him. They were a mess, their shortness of breath seemed not to subside, and despite the obvious fatigue in their faces, there was a slightly smile drawn on both of them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here you have another chapter of this crazy ass story LOL! It's not because I wrote it, but daaaamn I love how it end up!!! Damn I'm fucking TRASH for writing this haha I still can't believe I did write this! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please let me know what do you think about it because know you like it really motivates me to keep writing! :)
> 
> Thanks to all the people for the comments from previous chapters and sending kudos!!


	5. Chapter 5

Cristiano had left the city because of his work. He didn’t have very clear how long he was going to be away, but he had been out for two weeks already.

Two weeks are nothing, but for some strange reason it was feeling like an eternity for Leo. He had already gotten used to seeing the Portuguese every time they had free time and although they talked constantly on the phone or texted each other, it was not the same.

On the one hand, he was grateful that Cristiano was out of town for two good reasons. The first was that his skin was going to be able to recover completely from the love marks the Portuguese left in his body. Not that Leo complained about them, but lately it was very hot and he had to wear turtlenecks to hide them during training. He looked an idiot, his teammates saw him strangely and surely questioned, but nobody said anything about that, nobody but his friends.

Gerard and Rafinha kept asking why he used long sleeves and turtlenecks when it was too hot, so Leo came with the excuse that the sun was itching and he didn’t want to use a sun-blocker because then his skin would be sticky.

The Argentine thought he had got away with that excuse, until Neymar approached him and said: "You can fool everyone, but you know you can not fool me." Leo looked at him confused, and the Brazilian continued: "You are hiding the hickies on your neck, aren’t you?" Neymar raised an eyebrow and Leo completely paralyzed. Fucking Neymar, he was always right.

The second reason was that this week he had exams and projects, so he would be very busy with his duties. But it didn’t matter that his agenda was full, no matter how many projects he had to deliver that week, it didn’t matter what exams he had to present; because in spite of all his duties, he couldn’t stop thinking about Cristiano.

.  
.  
.

On Tuesday of the third week that Cristiano was away, Leo was lying on his room’s floor. He was extremely tired, sweaty and his sports clothes were full of dirt and grass. The Argentine closed his eyes, he tried to rest his mind for a few moments before heading to the shower, when his cell phone buzzed. It was a message from the Portuguese.

Cristiano:  
_Baby, I’m finally coming back tomorrow night!_

The boy couldn’t help but smile when reading the message, it was the best news he had received in recent weeks.

Leo:  
_Really!?!??!_  
_Daddy I can’t wait to see you!_

Cristiano:  
_I know baby I miss you so much_

Leo:  
_I miss you too daddy! When are we meeting?_

Cristiano:  
_How crazy is it that I want to see you on Wednesday at midnight, when I arrive?_

Leo:  
_Mmm yes it is crazy but I wouldn’t mind ;)_

Cristiano:  
_Haha! I love that attitude of yours but I don’t want to keep you awake, next day you have classes_

Leo:  
_:(_

Cristiano:  
_How about Thursday afternoon?_

Leo:  
_Yes! We can meet after my training!_

Cristiano:  
_Perfect!_

Leo smiled again. He really missed Cristiano, although he didn’t want to admit it, the Portuguese had become a very important part of his life.

.  
.  
.

At last it was Thursday. Leo had left his training as quickly as possible to bathe and go to Cristiano's house, he didn’t want to wait any longer. When they finally saw each other they didn’t hesitate to pounce on each other uncontrollably. And there they were, the two of them, making out in the living room. They just couldn’t wait to get into Cristiano’s bedroom.

The Portuguese was reclining on the couch, his shirt had flown to the other side of the room along with his pants and Leo's clothes; both were half naked, only with their briefs.

The Argentine was sitting on Cristiano, kissing his long neck and leaving small marks on him while the man stroked the back of his neck with one hand and hugged him tightly with his other arm.

"I missed you," said Cristiano, sliding both hands down the Argentine's back until he came across the waistband and without warning, he slid his hands inside the briefs to squeeze the boy’s perfectly round ass. Leo shuddered completely, letting out a moan.

"Daddy," Leo sighed, bringing his lips together with those of the Portuguese. "I missed you too," he said sightly rocking his bulge on Cristiano's. The man groaned at the feeling of that contact and just as he was about to nibble on the boy's earlobe, the doorbell rang.

Cristiano growled irritated and Leo tensed. “Are you waiting for someone?” Leo asked shyly.

“No,” Cristiano answered and the doorbell rang again.

It was not usual for the Portuguese to receive unforeseen visits, so he wonder who it might be. Cristiano stood up from the couch to lean out the window, there he saw his smiling friend Marcelo about to ring the doorbell once again.

“Fuck…” He whispered. “Baby, hide in the kitchen, let me see what this idiot wants.” He said taking the clothes and hiding them behind the cushions laying on the couch. Before opening the door he took his t-shirt and put it on as he walked to the door.

“Cris!” Marcelo greeted him.

“Hey!” the Portuguese waved back to his friend who started walking to the entrance. “What are you doing here?” Cristiano asked trying not to sound annoyed.

“I was running around the neighborhood and I remembered that you had already arrived from the trip,” Marcelo answered with a big smile on his face. “Were you sleeping? Damn I’m sorry!”

“No, I was just…”

“Oh great!” The Brazilian said entering Cristiano’s house. “How was your trip?”

“Exhausting,” Cristiano answered. “You know the usual, meetings, conferences, more meetings, trying to close contracts.” Cris sighed. “How was everything here?”

“Great! We didn’t have problems.” The Brazilian answered.

Marcelo was one of Cristiano's closest friends, and his right hand at work. The Brazilian was one of the most reliable and oldest partners that the Portuguese had, since he started his company. Although they work together, they rarely seen each other in the company since they had many duties.

Marcelo continued talking about the business’ operations until he was speechless. “Damn I’m thirsty, I'll have some water if you don’t mind!” He said, and as he and Cristiano were very confident, he headed towards the kitchen, like if it was his own.

“No! Wait!” Cris tried to stop him.

Marcelo entered the kitchen and was perplexed looking at a topless flushed boy with rebellious hair trying to act casual in the middle of Cristiano's kitchen.

The Brazilian looked at his friend, eyes widened and lips slightly apart, as if he wanted to say something. He pointed towards the boy, trying to formulate a sentence.

“He is…” Cristiano hesitated.

“Rodrigo,” Leo answered and both men looked at him. “I’m his nephew,” Leo said with pink cheeks.

“Rodrigo?” Marcelo asked confused.

“Yeah, remember my older sister Katia? The one who lives in Portugal?” Cristiano asked and Marcelo nodded. “Well she asked me to take care of her son while he's in town.”

“Oh! That’s great!” The Brazilian’s face changed completely now that he understood everything. “Are you having a good time in Madrid?”

“Yes, it’s a beautiful city.” Leo answered cordially. “Umm… I have some stuff to do, so I’m going upstairs,” the boy looked at the Portuguese. “To my room.” He added, and before he walked towards the exit he turned to Cristiano’s friend. “Nice to meet you…?”

“Marcelo!” The Brazilian said smiling.

“Marcelo,” Leo smiled back before disappearing from the room.

Cristiano was left alone with Marcelo, who went to pour himself some water in a glass. “He looks like a good boy. Doesn’t seem to bother, does he?”

“No, he is a good boy,” Cristiano grinned. “A really good boy.”

The Brazilian stayed for another 40 minutes talking with Cristiano. The Portuguese enjoyed his presence very much, but at this time he wished that his friend would be quiet for once and leave the conversation for another day. Today he wanted to be with Leo, reclaim all the lost time from the previous weeks and enjoy the best sex with him.

When Marcelo finally left, Cristiano went up to his room to meet the boy, but to his surprise he found a quiet Leo sleeping on his belly. The Portuguese smiled to see how cute he looked, without making a sound he walked towards the bed and slowly lay down beside him. He passed his arm over the boy's waist to embrace him from behind and hold him tight.

“Mmm daddy?” Leo murmured sleepy.

“Shhh, sleep baby,” Cristiano said kissing Leo’s temple before snuggling his head over the boy’s.

.  
.  
.

Leo slowly opened his eyes as he felt the sun rays peeking through the window, caressing his eyelids. The boy looked confused at the nightstand next to the bed, 8:57 a.m. the alarm clock marked.

He closed his eyes again with the intention of continuing sleeping when... "Oh my God!" He gasped. "I missed my first class!" He stirred and felt a weight on his waist, he turned his face to see a sleepy Cristiano clinging to his back. “Shit!” He murmured.

“Mmm?” The Portuguese opened his eyes when he felt the agitated boy in his arms. “What’s wrong baby?”

“I’m late!” Leo stood up abruptly from bed. “Can I take a quick shower?!” He asked, and before the Portuguese could answered he continued, “No! Never mind, I don’t have time for that! Damn it!”

Cristiano sat down on the bed. “Leo relax,” he yawned.

“I can’t! I already missed my first class, I can’t arrive late to the second one!” Leo replied hysterically.

Cristiano stood up from the bed and approached Leo, he took his face in his hands and looked into his eyes. "Leo, listen. You have to relax okay? We'll go downstairs, you're going to dress up while I'll prepare some breakfast, and after that I'll leave you at the university, okay?" Leo just nodded. "Great," the Portuguese smiled and kissed his forehead.

.  
.  
.

That day was a disaster. Since he woke up he must have realized that everything would go wrong. He had missed a whole new topic from his morning class, and now he had to ask for notes from someone else.

At least it was Friday, he repeated that phrase in his head again and again. If it weren’t for the fact that he had to present a topic with his team in Business class, he would have stayed in bed with Cristiano all day long.

Leo thought his presentation with his teammates hadn’t gone that bad, until the professor began to question several points exposed, causing them to be nervous to continue with the presentation. At that moment, he realized that the professor wasn’t going to give them a good note and his grade would be affected, great...

But what spilled the glass that day was when the professor of Statistics gave them the graded exams.

Leo was in shock, looking at his grade. He had studied a lot to only get a 70. Yes, he had passed, but a 70 was not enough to keep his scholarship. His cheeks began to turn red, he tried to hold back the tears and pretend it didn’t affect him at all.

He had studied a lot for that test, he had really tried hard and still couldn’t pass it! He didn’t want to blame the teacher, but yes. She was one of those who put exams super long and more difficult than they should be.

The moment when he realized that more than the half of his classmates had failed the exam, he felt a little better about himself, but it was not fair.

Leo turned to see Neymar who was sitting next to him, the Brazilian was very serious, he seemed angry. "My dad is going to kill me," said his friend.

Leo didn’t say a word, he felt very bad. If he calculate the average of his grades again, he couldn’t reach the average required to maintain his scholarship. He was missing 3 points and that stressed him a lot.

When they left the class, they were silent for a moment until Leo exploded. “How can you be so calmed?!” he yelled.

“I-I don’t know, I just…” Neymar looked at him with a blank expression. “We can’t do much right now.”

Leo’s eyes started to water and his breathing began to accelerate.

“Leo, don’t cry.” Neymar hugged him. “Let’s go to Dulce Café, you love that place,” he added and Leo just nodded.

Dulce Café was a cozy coffee shop a few streets from the university. Leo and his friends used to go there from time to time after classes to relax, chill out, talk about everything, and of course have some delicious coffee and pastries.

When they arrived, they sat down in a table next to the window because looking outside always calmed Leo. A waitress came and took their order, better said, she took Ney’s order and Leo just said he wanted the same as his friend.

None of them said a word, Leo was still looking at the window when a tear outlined his cheek.

“Leo…” Neymar was about to comfort his friend when the Argentine’s phone started ringing. The boy took it from his pocket and left it on the table.

He didn’t answered and the phone stopped ringing.

“Why?” Leo questioned more to himself than to his friend. “Why does this happen to me?”

“Leo, don’t say that. You had one of the best grades and…” The phone started ringing again. “Aren’t you going to answer?” Neymar looked at the cell phone ringing on the table.

“I don’t want to talk to anyone right now,” the Argentine said with his cracked voice.

“Who is it?”

“Cristiano,” he said softly.

“Leo! You can't do that! Not right now if your scholarship is in danger, you will need money to…”

“I know!” Leo cried. “But just, I don’t want him to hear me like this…” His words drowned on his lips. “Excuse me, I…” He stood up and walked to the restroom.

The phone started ringing once again. Neymar bit his lip not knowing what to do. He took a deep breath and answered it.

“Hello?” Neymar asked shyly.

 _“Who are you?”_ The Brazilian shuddered completely when he heard the deep masculine voice on the phone.

“N-Neymar,” the boy hesitated.

 _“Where is Leo and what are you doing with his phone?”_ Cristiano demanded.

“I-I… We are in Dulce Café, the one in main street.”

_“Do I know you?”_

“No, but I know who you are, and…” Neymar took a deep breath, not sure if he was nervous or not by just hearing the man’s voice. “If-if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have known Leo.” There was silence for a moment, until he continued. “You should come and see him, I’m sure he needs you.”

_“What happened? Is he alright?”_

“Umm, he is not so okay.” The Brazilian said.

_“Dulce Café you said?”_

“Yes.”

 _“I'm coming,”_ said the man before ending the call.

.  
.  
.

Leo spent about 10 minutes in the bathroom trying to calm down. He washed his face and before leaving, he looked at himself in the mirror for one last time.

When he returned to the table, he froze when he saw the Portuguese standing right next to it.

“Leo...” The man turn around to look at him.

“C-cristiano! What are you doing here?!” Leo's red eyes widened.

“You didn't tell him?” Cristiano turn around arching an eyebrow, looking at Neymar.

“Hehe, oh look at the time, I have to go!” The boy stood up and let some money in the table to pay for his coffee. “Nice to meet you Cristiano!” He winked.

The Portuguese frowned looking at the Brazilian leaving the coffee shop. Then he turned to the Argentine in front of him, staring at him carefully. “Leo are you okay?” He walked next to the boy. “Baby, you’ve been crying,” He said worried.

“I'm fine,” Leo answered, his lip trembled.

“Baby what's wrong?” The Portuguese hugged him tightly, and Leo started crying once again. “What happened?” Cris asked but Leo just shook his head. “Do you want to sit down for a moment?” Leo shook his head again. “Do you want to go?” Leo nodded.

Cristiano kissed his head before stepping back from him. He left some money to pay for whatever Leo ordered and then he took his hand to take him into his car.

“I have to go back to my office for some papers before going home.” Cristiano said. “Would you come with me?” Leo nodded.

Cristiano’s office wasn’t far from there. When they arrived and got out of the car, Cris placed his arm around Leo’s shoulder to guide him into the elevator.

Once they reached the 37th floor of the building, they went to Cristiano's office. There was a small reception with a secretary finishing her work. She looked at the man and greeted him. “Mr. Ronaldo, Gianluigi Buffon just call five minutes ago. He said it was urgent.” The lady said.

“Thanks Claudia.”

The Portuguese leaned to Leo’s ear. “Baby, wait for me here, I’m not going to take much time, I promise.” Leo nodded and sat down in the reception couch. “Claudia, my nephew is going to wait for me here, okay?” He said before entering his office.

.  
.  
.

Once they arrived to Cristiano's house, they sat on the living room’s couch. Leo leaned his head on the man's shoulder. “Are you more relaxed?” The Portuguese asked.

“Yes.”

“Do you want to talk about what happened?” Cristiano murmured, lips on Leo’s head, and the boy sighed.

“It was stupid, it was nothing serious...”

“Baby,” the Portuguese cupped Leo's face to look at him in the eyes. “If it made you cry, it was important.” Leo lowered his gaze.

The boy took a deep breath. “It was because of my grades, I… l’m afraid to lose my scholarship, and my parents will never forgive me. And if that happens, I won’t be able to finish my studies.” He said on the verge of tears.

“Leo, look at me.” said the Portuguese, caressing the boy’s cheek with his thumb. “If you need help I'm here. You know I wouldn't mind to pay your studies if it's necessary.”

“What?! No!” Leo's eyes widened looking at him intensely. “Cristiano you can't do that!”

“Yes, I can.”

Leo shook his head. “But I wouldn't let you do that,” he said in a weird tone between concerned and exalted. “What I need to do is study more.”

“If you need time for that, it's okay, we can see each other whenever you tell me.” The Portuguese gave him a confident smile.

“Thanks,” he sadly said and then he began to laugh incredulously with tears on his eyes. “I-I can’t believe I did study hard, and still I did badly. All because of the professor and her stupid exams designed to fail. It's not fair...” His voice broke.

“Life is not fair, baby. Now come here, I don't like to see you crying.” Cristiano hugged him. “Let’s forget about all that and watch a movie,” he said trying to cheer up the boy.

Leo settled into Cristiano's arms, letting the man to embrace him. They stayed like that during the whole movie, until they fell asleep in the couch.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here it is the most awaited chapter! jk haha (well yes it is more awaited than my other fic's chapter lol) 
> 
> I hope you like this fluffy cutie moment after all the smut from previous chapters! Tell me what you think about it! I really love to read your reactions! ;)
> 
> Btw... Happy Spring!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, prepare to sin, don't die while reading and please if you survive don't kill me at the end

Marcelo was in Cristiano's office, discussing with Portuguese about some business matters. They had been reviewing some papers that needed to be corrected before sending them after the weekend to some very important clients.

Cristiano was already tired of continuing with this issue for a couple of hours now. He wanted to go home and spend the whole weekend with his favorite boy. In fact, he had sent Leo a message a few hours before, telling him that he was going to finish his work later than usual, so he suggested him to come to his office and wait for him so they could go and have dinner after that. And so it was, Leo had arrived about an hour ago to wait for Cristiano in the reception outside his office.

After correcting some final details, the documents were almost ready for Marcelo to complete them. “Okay, I’m gonna do it right now before leaving so we can send it on Monday at first hour.” The Brazilian said standing up, taking the papers with him.

Cristiano just nodded.

Marcelo opened the door to leave Cristiano’s office. He stood there stopping the door for the boy who was waiting outside to enter.

Cristiano’s serious expression changed completely, he smiled when he saw how Leo greeted Marcelo before entering. The Brazilian turned back to his friend to wave and say goodbye before closing the door.

“How was your day?” The boy asked, walking to where Cristiano was sitting on his black office leather chair.

“Tedious,” the man answered. Leo gave him a gentle smile before he sat on his lap, caressing his jawline with his hand, to then kiss him softly. Cristiano hold his waist and groaned. “Mmm but now that you are here…” His sentence drowned between his lips when Leo took the opportunity to introduce his tongue into his mouth, deepening the kiss.

The Argentine ran his hands through Cristiano's perfectly combed hair ruffling it, while the man passionately bit his lower lip. “Daddy,” the boy whined as he tried to change his position setting himself on Cristiano, kneeling his legs in the small space that was left over in the chair, at each side of the Portuguese.

Cristiano groaned once again when he felt Leo’s bulge rubbing against his. The man began to move his hands all the way down to Leo’s buttocks still covered by the denim fabric which didn’t stop him to squeeze them tightly. “Baby I want to fuck you right here right now,” Cristiano whispered seductively in his ear.

“Do it,” Leo murmured without thinking. That was enough for Cristiano to hold Leo’s ass, stand up from his chair and place the boy on his desk, devouring his lips intensely. He didn’t care about the disaster they were doing. The documents on the desk came flying all across the room, the golden pen holder fell to the floor scattering all the pens and pencils, as well as the expensive desk ornaments. Luckily, the desk lamp didn’t fall to the floor, but they did knock it down on the table.

Leo moved his hands to the collar of Cristiano's shirt, impatiently unbuttoning it to caress the man’s perfect abs. The Portuguese growled feeling Leo’s hands all over his chest and back, helping him to get rid of his shirt. In the same way, he moved his hands that were caressing the boy’s thighs all up to the boy’s abdomen in order to lift the t-shirt and throw it to the other side of the room, leaving him topless.

Cristiano looked at his eyes intensely, there was pure lust on his gaze. Leo licked his lips anxiously waiting for the man to keep touching him. It seemed as if Cristiano had read his mind, a mischievous smile appeared on his face before he leaned to suck his neck. Leo moaned when he felt the man’s teeth on his skin, the Portuguese kept sucking gently leaving marks that would stay there for at least a week.

Slowly, Cristiano's hands went down Leo's torso, caressing every inch of his skin until they reached his pants. He quickly unbuttoned the garment and took it, with the briefs under it, to slide both at the same time. In an agile move, Leo pushed his tennis shoes away with his pants and briefs.

Cristiano pushed Leo’s chest so the boy could lay down on the desk. Leo cried as he felt the shiny wooden desk under him. Cristiano grinned and then he licked his lips contemplating the boy under him. He had the boy at his mercy, lying on his desk, all blushed and moaning, ready to be taken. He bent down again to kiss him once again, desperately caressing his thighs and round buttocks.

Slowly, he started tracing a path of kisses all along Leo’s body, starting from his lips to his neck, then to his panting chest, moving down to the well marked abdomen, passing by his already hard cock without touching it, to end up on Leo’s right inner thigh, sucking and biting the delicate skin. Without losing contact, Cristiano took his chair and sat down once again.

Once seated, the Portuguese nimbly took the boy's legs by bending them upwards, laying the ankles on his strong tanned shoulders. Cristiano took each of Leo’s buttocks with his hands squeezing hard and parting them to let him see the little pink hole between them. Slowly, he bowed down to kiss one of the soft cheeks while brushing his thumb around the boy’s rim.

Leo’s heart started racing faster, and when he felt Cristiano’s breathing a few inches from his entrance, he gulped. He knew what was coming.

“Mmm baby, you have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to do this,” Cristiano said in a hoarse voice. Leo tried to straighten by leaning on his elbows. He looked at the Portuguese’s face between his thighs. Their eyes met and Cristiano licked his lips in a seductive way. “Baby,” there was a predatory smile drawn on his face. “I’m gonna eat your ass,” he said looking at him intensely. “And you are gonna love it,” the Portuguese spread Leo's cheeks and ducked his head down, passing his tongue all across Leo’s border up to his balls.

Leo gasped shutting his eyes and stretching his head backwards. He felt Cristiano’s hot tongue passing again over his hole, moving up and down, teasing every time he passed through his little entrance.

Leo’s breathing started to shake when he felt Cristiano moving his tongue in a circular way, tracing his pinky rim. He bit his lip to keep his whines from escaping, but the moment he felt how Cristiano's tongue forced his way into his little hole, he couldn't control himself. He let out a shaking moan, bringing his hands to his mouth trying not to make a lot of noise, letting his back fall again to the desk. He wanted to scream as loud as he could when the Portuguese started thrusting his wet tongue deeper and deeper, but he had to control himself.

Cristiano parted for a moment to take a breath. “Baby you are so delicious,” he said bowing down again sticking his tongue inside of Leo. The Portuguese started wiggling his hot wet muscle deep inside the boy making him squirm under him. Leo move one hand to Cristiano’s hair, desperately pulling it hard as he tried not to scream. His face was all red from the muffled cries inside him trying to escape from his lips.

And in an instant, the Portuguese began to work his tongue so fiercely, going deeper inside. Leo bit the top of his forearm as he arched his back and shut his eyes. He was so aroused, he knew he was about to come.

Instinctively, he let go Cristiano’s hair strands and move his hand to his throbbing dick. The Portuguese realized Leo’s intentions, so he took his hand, intertwining their fingers to prevent the boy from touching himself. He was decided to make the boy come untouched.

And so it was. In a blink, Leo cried as he came on his belly, curling his toes, and holding Cristiano's hand with all his strength. He was breathless, trembling under Cristiano’s satisfied gaze.

The Portuguese licked his rim one last time before standing up between Leo’s thighs.

The boy, still laying on the desk, looked at him with a lazy smile trying to catch his breath. Cristiano took him by the waist, sitting him down on the desk’s border. Leo rested his head on the man’s shoulder, breathing him in. “Daddy,” he hummed feeling Cristiano’s hand petting his head. “You are so mean,” he whined.

“Why?” Cristiano chuckled.

“You ate my ass for the first time here in your office and I couldn't scream your name,” he pouted.

Cristiano laughed and kissed his temple. “Don’t worry baby, I can guarantee that was not the last time,” he said snuggling his face on Leo's head.

They stayed like that for a moment, waiting for Leo’s breathing to appease, but the Portuguese lowered his hand to his trousers, touching his throbbing erection under the fabric. He needed to take care of that situation between his crotch immediately.

Leo noticed how Cristiano touched himself, he looked for the man’s lips to kiss him, resting one hand on the man's neck stroking the tiny hair strands on his nape, while he slid his other hand through the Portuguese’s strong abs until he reached the trousers. He tried to unbutton them, but he couldn’t. Cristiano chuckled and helped the boy to unbutton them and pull them down along with his briefs leaving his erected cock exposed.

Leo bit his lower lip as he watched how Cristiano touched his member. “Please daddy!” he said needy, bringing him closer to kiss him. “Fuck me,” he felt the man’s smile on his lips.

Slightly, the Portuguese separated their lips. “Baby, I don't have lube here, but I'm sure I have a lubed condom in my wallet,” he said.

“That will work,” Leo said joining their lips together once again.

“Baby,” Cristiano broke the kiss to look him in the eyes. “Are you sure you can take it like that?” He asked caressing the boy’s cheek with his knuckles.

“Yes,” Leo answered.

“I don't want to hurt you,” The Portuguese said worried, passing his lips down his neck.

Leo shuddered. “Cris… I'll be fine,” he answered haltingly, feeling Cristiano’s dick rubbing against his, while the man kept skimming his lips against his neck.

Cristiano left Leo panting on the desk to look for his wallet and grab the condom. Quick, he put it on and settled himself between the boy’s legs. They haven’t used a condom for a long time, since that one time they couldn’t find one and end up having sex anyway, feeling more intimate.

The Portuguese guided his throbbing dick into Leo’s entrance, with one hand holding Leo’s thigh to stretch him. “Ah!” The Argentine cried when he felt Cristiano introducing his tip into him. He hung on the man's neck with one arm while hiding his face in it. The Portuguese pushed himself all the way into Leo. “Da-daddy!” The Argentine tried not to gripe so loud, pressing his mouth against the man’s neck, panting hopelessly.

Cristiano groaned feeling Leo’s walls narrower than usual. He hold Leo’s thigh around his waist and proceed to place an arm on the boy’s back to hold him closer. “Are you alright?” He whispered against his temple.

Leo slightly nodded emitting an affirmative sound. He began to relax, getting used to Cristiano’s big cock inside of him. The man kissed his temple when he started thrusting into him, slowly and cautious trying not to hurt him.

Leo cried on Cristiano's neck, feeling how the man started to accelerate the rhythm of the thrusts. The arousal inside him was evident when he whined once again feeling his own dick coming back to life between his and Cristiano's abs.

Suddenly, Cristiano pushed deeper inside him, hitting right in that special spot making him tremble. He gasped, completely surprised about how Cristiano already knew the right angle to make him feel weightless. He curled his legs around the man’s waist and placed his hands around his neck bringing him closer to take his lips.

They kissed fiercely, devouring each other lips with their tongues and teeth. Cristiano hold Leo's hips, moving faster, hitting his balls on Leo's entrance with every thrust he made. The boy tried to drown his moans into Cristiano's lips so that no one could hear what they were doing, but when that hot sensation started to grow inside of him, a little cried escaped from his lips. Instantly, he hid his face under Cristiano's head, pressing his lips on the man's shoulder avoiding more noises to come out.

Leo was about to come that was for sure, his walls started contracting, embracing Cristiano's cock. The boy started panting on Cristiano's shoulder, he clung his fingernails into the man's back skin, and when his orgasm hit him he let a little cry escape from his lips.

Cristiano felt Leo’s hot cum all over his stomach. He tried to hold an animalistic growl by pressing his lips on Leo's head. He was about to come. He kept thrusting harder into the boy, making him convulse between his arms. The Argentine was overstimulated, he was about to scream when he opened his mouth to bite Cristiano's shoulder trying to hold it back.

This time Cristiano couldn't hold the growl that escaped from his mouth, he was extremely aroused. He came hard holding Leo so tight as if his life depended on it.

Leo straighten his head, looking for Cristiano's lips. They end up panting into each other's mouths until their breathing appeased.

Cristiano got out of Leo who was all worn out, sweated, and stained of cum. The Portuguese cupped his face and placed a kiss on his forehead. He look at him tenderly, “Baby, go and clean yourself while I mend this mess.” He pointed to the restroom inside of his office.

Leo nodded and with Cristiano's help, he stood up to take his clothes and walk into the bathroom.

Cristiano took off the condom and threw it in the trash bin under his desk before dressing himself and started cleaning all the mess they did. He grabbed some tissues and tried to swipe the sweat and cum spilled all across the wooden surface to place his pen holder and ornaments on it. After that he picked up all the papers from the floor leaving them on the top of his desk.

His office was not completely clean, but he would worry about that on Monday, for now he just wanted to go home with Leo, take a bath and maybe go out for dinner after that.

Leo came out of the restroom, his face was still flushed and his hair a little disheveled. He walked slowly towards Cristiano, who smirked at him realizing how cute he was trying to walk in a normal way. “Let's go,” said the Portuguese, placing his arm around his shoulder before opening the door.

They left the office hoping that nobody had listened to them. Luckily, the secretary was the only one there, very focused finishing her assignments.

Cristiano locked his office door and wave to her. “Goodbye Claudia, have a nice weekend,” he said and the lady said goodbye with a smile.

.  
.  
.

Claudia was about to leave when Marcelo came running to the reception.

“Is Cristiano still there?” The Brazilian asked.

“No, he left 5 minutes ago with his nephew,” the secretary answered taking her purse to go home.

“Oh! Thanks,” he smiled. “Goodbye!” He said, looking at the woman walking out of the room.

Marcelo had come to find an important paper that he had left in Cristiano’s office. He stayed there for a moment thinking whether or not to call Cristiano to make him come back to look for the paper and leave it ready to deliver it on Monday morning.

He didn’t want to bother his friend, he was about to leave when he remembered that Claudia kept an extra key of the office in a drawer, in case of emergencies.

He searched through the drawers until he found it. He went to open the door and at the exact moment he put a foot inside he froze at the strange smell of sweat and something else.

He turned on the light to look for his paper. "What the fuck happened here?!" He yelped.

The office was a mess. It had been an hour since he had been there and he could swear that he had never seen his friend's place of work so messy. All the papers on the desk were scattered and some looked wrinkled, the desk ornaments were unsettled, and the lamp seemed to be broken.

The Brazilian tried to ignore the office’s state, so he approached the papers in search of the missing document he was looking for.

Accidentally, when rummaging among the papers on the desk he accidentally pushed a pen to the ground, falling to one side of the trash bin. He bent down to pick it up and just as he was about to take it, his gaze fell on the content inside of the bin.

He gasped, his eyes widened completely and his blood pressure lowered in an instant, making him look paler than usual.

“Oh my God...” He exhaled with difficulty without taking his eyes from the freshly used condom thrown inside of the bin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going straight down to hell for writing this


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you start reading the chapter, I want to apologize for my late update, which has a really good but stupid excuse: My account was suspended for a month…
> 
> So to compensate the time, I decided to join the next two chapters I wrote into one, so that it is a super long one! :) 
> 
> *Please read the notes at the end of the chapter!

It wasn’t that usual for Cristiano and Marcelo to coincide so much during work since they used to be extremely busy working in their respective area, but since they were about to close an important contract, they had to see each other constantly.

Unfortunately for the Brazilian, every time he saw his friend he couldn’t help but start thinking about what happened last Friday. He couldn’t get out of his head what he had seen and it was inevitable to act strange in front of him.

He didn’t know what to do.

A part of him knew he should talk to his friend, clarify things, and if his suspicions were right, try to help his friend. But on the other hand, he didn’t want to get involved in anyone's personal life, and he knew that if he did, he was risking the friendship he had with Cristiano.

So yeah, he really didn’t know what to do.

At the beginning of the week, Cristiano hadn’t noticed the strange behavior of Marcelo, until he tried to talk to him casually about something unrelated to work, he noticed how Marcelo was distant, trying to avoid talking about personal stuff. He didn't question him, but he felt the Brazilians attitude was really strange.

Thus the days passed, until the weekend arrived. Marcelo dialed Cristiano on the phone, he needed to talk to him and take out the concern he felt invading him. To his dismay, the Portuguese did not answer the phone. Even so, the Brazilian kept trying to contact his friend, until he got Cristiano to answer the phone. Unfortunately for Marcelo, when his friend answered in a breathless hoarse voice, he knew he was interrupting something.

“Am I calling in the wrong moment?” Marcelo asked trying to sound casual when in reality he was dying of stress.

“No, I was just about to sleep.” The Portuguese answered. He was lying. It was Saturday afternoon, and Marcelo knew pretty well that his friend was not used to take naps, so yes he was calling in the wrong moment.

“Okay,” he said not convinced.

“So, what’s going on?”

“Cris we need to talk.”

“What happened?” Cristiano answered worried. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, I just…” He took a deep breath. “I need to talk about something. Are you free tomorrow?”

He heard how Cristiano hummed, there were two reasons why he did it: one, he was thinking about his schedule, or two, he was under pleasure. “Mmm yes...” the Portuguese answered.

“Okay see you tomorrow in my house.” He said before cutting the call.

Marcelo felt very embarrassed and stressed, he knew it was a delicate situation, and he was putting his relationship with Cristiano at risk. He could even lose his job if things didn't go well. But he knew that if he ignored the situation and Cristiano got into serious trouble, he would never forgive himself for not stopping him.

.  
.  
.

The Brazilian was sitting in his backyard lounge, his sight was lost in the leafy bushes in the distance while unconsciously he took a sip of his strange mixture of vodka with tropical fruits.

The bell rang. He took a deep breath before walking to receive his friend.

Cristiano looked as usual, well dressed, well combed, with a smile on his face, which Marcelo was sure it was going to disappear in a few moments.

He offered him some lemonade since he knew the Portuguese didn’t drink alcohol. Cristiano accepted it without thinking, and then they went out into the backyard. Cristiano took a seat in front of Marcelo who looked at him carefully, trying to formulate the best sentence possible.

“Cristiano, you are my friend right?”

“Yes,” the Portuguese chuckled.

“And you know that I have always supported you and advise you when you need it, right?” Marcelo asked with a serious expression on his face.

“Yes?” Cristiano answered confused, taking a sip from his limonade.

“And you know that I'm not that kind of guy who judges other people, right?”

“What are you trying to say?” Cristiano said a little impatient.

“I don't know how to say this…” He took a deep breath. “I don’t know if you see it normal, or if it’s a custom your family has, or if whatever is happening between you and…”

“Marcelo, to the point!”

“Cristiano I know you are fucking your nephew.”

Cristiano’s confused expression changed immediately, his jaw dropped in surprise as his eyes widened. The glass between his hands slipped, falling to the ground and breaking into a thousand pieces while the remaining liquid was scattered on the floor. He was in shock.

A few seconds later, the Portuguese reacted. “No, no! Hold on!” The Portuguese stood up. “He is not my nephew!” He stated.

“Cristiano-” The Brazilian tried to calm him down.

“Marcelo listen! He is not my nephew! Look!” He took out his cell phone, and started looking for some pictures. “This is the real Rodrigo.” Cristiano almost rubbed his phone in Marcelo’s face.

The Brazilian took his friend's phone and began to see photos of Cristiano's family last Christmas. Marcelo managed to identify the real Rodrigo in the photos and yes, Cristiano was right, that was the real Rodrigo since he looked more like the little kid he met years ago.

Marcelo gave back the phone to Cristiano who returned to sit in front of his friend.

“Okay, he is not your nephew.” Marcelo said, “But you are fucking that kid.”

“W-well we are-” The Portuguese hesitated.

“Cristiano he could be your son!” Marcelo snapped.

“Why do you think we made the whole Rodrigo thing?!”

“Is he even old enough to…?” The Brazilian weirdly gestured with his hands.

“Yes Marcelo, he is an adult,” Cristiano rolled his eyes. “He is 21, old enough to know what he is doing.”

There was an awkward silence after that. Cristiano crossed his arms and leaned back on the couch. He was about to say something but Marcelo interrupted him.

“Have you ever thought about how absurd this is?” Cristiano arched an eyebrow questioning what his friend meant by that. “I mean I kind of understand that you prefer younger men, not that I agree with your extreme choices.” He said, “But why would a boy be with an old grown up man?!”

“I'm not that old.”

“You are almost 20 years older than him! Have you ever thought about the possibility that he is just with you because of your money?!” The Brazilian said really concerned.

Cristiano tensed. His sight, which was on his friend the whole the time, lowered down to the floor where the broken glass was scattered. “I guess he could fall for me later...” He answered without thinking, it was more of a whisper to himself but loud enough for Marcelo to hear.

“Are you serious?!?!” Marcelo freaked out, and the Portuguese looked at him again. There were no emotions written on his face, he was like if he wasn’t there, disconnected. “Cristiano… Do you really like him?” The Brazilian asked, but there was no answer from his friend. Insted the Portuguese turned his gaze back to the floor. “Do you like him?” Marcelo asked again, he was nervous about the answer.

“I-I don't know.”

There was another awkward silence. Marcelo didn’t know what was worse: Cristiano fucking a boy 20 years younger than him just to pass the time; or Cristiano wanting to have a formal relationship with the boy.

“I don’t know what to say,” Marcelo said after the 2 minutes of silence which seemed like an eternity. “Just be careful with whatever the hell you are doing.”

.  
.  
.

That night was eternal for Cristiano.

It was 3:40 a.m. and the Portuguese was still in his bed moving from one side to another trying to find the perfect position to sleep, but it was impossible. His mind kept turning over the conversation he had with Marcelo that afternoon.

He couldn’t stop questioning himself: How did Marcelo find out about everything? Because the Brazilian had refused outright to tell him. What was he doing with his life? Yes, he was aware that those relationships without compromise and money involved were very bad seen. So why had he impulsively entered that forbidden world if he already knew that it was wrong to date a younger boy?!

His conscience told him that he must end this madness and forget everything, but then an inner voice reminded him of Leo...

Did he like Leo?

Of course he liked him! He liked how cute and shy he was and how his personality contrasted with his. He liked all the moments they have spent together, and the way they could talk for hours about a thousand different topics. He liked his deep dark eyes, his delicious sweet lips, his soft hair that smelled like vanilla, the blush of his cheeks when something made him shy, his dimples when he smiled, his smooth pale skin that contrasted with his... Fuck, he really like him.

He had a serious problem, a very serious problems.

How had that happened? Since when had Leo started being important in that way? It seemed as if everything had happened so fast that he didn’t realize the exact moment in which their relationship of casual sex and paid company had turned into a relationship in which his feelings became part of it.

He was screwed. He was so fucking screwed.

His emotions had won and now he had grown fond of a boy who only wanted him for his money, nothing more. Leo didn’t want him. The boy was dating him for his money to pay for his college, no more.

He was an idiot, from the beginning he knew perfectly well that this relationship had no future and still he let himself be carried away by his feelings. And now, it hurt him very much to think that the person with whom he had been the most intimate, with whom he could spend a lifetime together, would never correspond him.

He had to get used to the idea that Leo was only looking for money. The boy didn’t seek for a casual hook up, even less a relationship, his priority was his studies and money to pay for it.

After a long time overthinking, Cristiano came to the conclusion that he had two options: forget about Leo and end the agreement they had, in order to avoid suffering for love; or to continue with the relationship they had, setting aside his feelings even though it hurt to live a false relationship.

In both situations he was losing, he didn’t want to stop seeing the boy, but also he didn’t want to be excited about something that would never happen.

He didn’t know what to do, it was a very difficult decision.

.  
.  
.

Leo was finishing a report that he had to upload before midnight to the online platform of his class. There were still about 30 minutes left for the deadline and luckily he only needed to add some details in the conclusion. He was extremely focused when the screen of his cell phone went on.

His heart skipped a beat when he saw it was a message from Cristiano. The Portuguese hadn’t answered the phone for 2 days and that worried him a lot, so he automatically took the smartphone and unlocked it to read the message. However, he never thought that he would be completely disappointed when he read the message.

Cristiano:  
I'm sorry baby but I can't see you this week

Leo:  
_Noooo! :(_

Cristiano:  
_I'm sorry_

Leo:  
_Daddy it’s been 2 weeks! I miss you :(_

Cristiano:  
_Don't worry I'm still going to transfer your allowance_

Leo:  
_I didn't mean that…_  
 _I miss being with you_

Cristiano:  
_I'm sorry but I haven't been feeling well_

Leo:  
_Are you sick?!_

Cristiano:  
_No baby don't worry_  
 _I might be just tired because of all the work I'm having_

Leo:  
_Daddy please take some rest :(_

Cristiano:  
_Yes_

That was it. Cristiano said nothing more and Leo didn’t know whether to start a conversation with him or not, he didn’t want to bother him so he decided to leave it like that.

The Argentine stayed there, watching the conversation for a few minutes until he realized that he hadn’t uploaded his task to the platform.

Once he finished his homework, he turned off his laptop and went to his bed.

He opened the conversation again and began reading it, starting from a few weeks ago, trying to decipher what had happened between them so that from nowhere their relationship had become so distant.

He didn’t know what happened, but he noticed Cristiano very indifferent. Had he said or done something wrong that the Portuguese hadn’t liked? Because if so, he couldn’t remember anything. His head began to spin around, trying to find the reason why Cristiano was avoiding him.

.  
.  
.

Neymar and Leo walked home after training. The Brazilian couldn’t stop talking about how excited he was for the Football University Cup which was taking place next week. He was very hopeful that the team could win the competition because they had been preparing for the whole semester for that. However, the Argentine couldn’t say that he was equally excited as his friend. In fact, his head was elsewhere in that moment, thinking of the man with curly hair and tanned skin which drove him crazy.

“He is acting weird.” Leo said suddenly without context.

“What?” Neymar asked completely confused, but Leo didn’t say a word. “Who are you talking about?”

The Argentine put his hands inside of his sport jacket pockets. “Cristiano,” he stopped walking, and Neymar did the same.

“How weird?”

“Like he is ignoring me,” he said avoiding Neymar’s gaze on him.

The Brazilian stayed still looking at his friend, thinking about what he could say to make him feel better. “Leo this type of men have a lot of work, they are busy most of the time! I thought you already knew it, so don't worry about that!”

“No! You don't understand!” Leo snapped looking at him. “I'm telling you he is acting weird! He doesn't talk to me that much as he used to, even when he had a lot of work. It's like he is avoiding me for some reason!”

Neymar stared at Leo’s face, he looked so worried and stressed, and for some reason he couldn’t understand why. So he placed an arm around Leo’s shoulders and guided him to keep walking. “Leo relax, you are overreacting,” he said.

“I'm not!” The Argentine answered as he took off Ney’s arm from his shoulder. “What if he has a new sugar baby?!” He shrieked.

“Well you said he still transferred your money, I don't see the problem as long as he keeps doing it.”

“And what if he started dating someone he really likes and dumps me?!” Leo kicked a pebble on the sidewalk.

Neymar took a deep breath before answering: “Well then you look for a new daddy.”

Leo stopped walking once again and looked at his friend with concern. Neymar was about to say something to encourage him but the Argentine spoke first. “I don't want a new daddy! I want _my_ daddy!” He whined.

Neymar chuckled not believing what he heard. “Leo, are you jealous?!” He asked laughing.

“N-no!” His cheeks started to turn completely red.

Neymar chuckled once again. “Yes you are!” He said teasing.

“No I'm not!” The Argentine started walking once again, this time faster than before. He ignored Neymar’s plead to come back to him, so the Brazilian started running to catch up with him. Once he was by his side, Leo continued: “I don’t want a new daddy, I don’t think I’m going to have the same luck I had with him. What if I have to deal with a creepster or some wrinkly old man?!” Leo stopped walking for the third time, he looked at his friend’s eyes. “Let’s be honest, I don’t think I will find someone as good as Cristiano.”

Neymar kept quiet for a moment, trying to read Leo’s eyes. He could see his friend was worry for sure, but there was something in his eyes he couldn’t decode.

“You are right,” he finally said. “He is almost perfect, but you don't have to worry Leo, I doubt he will dump you.” The Brazilian said with a soft reassuring smile on his face. “But if he does,” Leo tensed. “Don't worry! You are nice, handsome, and cute with a really good ass! You have the privilege of choosing the man you want!”

.  
.  
.

Cristiano didn’t speak to him throughout the rest of the week. And Leo was very hurt by that behavior so distant from the Portuguese. He didn’t know why it affected him so much, but he felt very sad about it.

Halfway through the week, Cristiano canceled the plans they had for that weekend once again with the same excuse that the job he had was a lot.

Leo didn’t know what to think anymore, he didn’t know whether to believe him or not. The only thing he was sure of was that he missed him.

He really missed him a lot, not his money or the luxuries he gave him. He missed him. He missed the talks they had, listening to his voice and laughing with him. He missed the time they spent together, when they were walking around the city, or when they decided to stay at home lying down watching some movie. And of course, how not to miss the sex, because Cristiano was a god in the bed. He missed to feel his strong hands running over his entire body, his plump lips sucking on his neck and leaving those marks he always had to hide the next day. He missed to feel his body next to his, moving at the same rhythm while whispering things in his ear.

His eyes began to cloud with the mere fact of thinking that the Portuguese didn’t want to see him again.

He was afraid of losing him, of letting him go without knowing what his mistake had been. It tormented him to think that perhaps Cristiano was bored with him, or that he had found someone else to be with.

He knew it was silly to feel that way, considering that their relationship was nothing more than a simple sex for money agreement.

He needed to clear his mind and try to forget about the subject. Cristiano would not ruin his weekend. So, he took his cell phone and dialed Gerard to ask him about the nightclub plan he had proposed that week, but Leo rejected as he was supposed to see Cristiano.

.  
.  
.

Leo didn’t frequent those places, he didn’t even like crowded and confined places, but from time to time he liked to go dancing with his friends and have fun for a while.

Late at night, after so much dancing, Leo approached the bar to drink something to cool off. Gerard followed him and leaned to one side of him with a smile on his face.

“I’m glad you came!” He said and Leo smiled.

“I know! It was long ago the last time we hang out like this.”

“Well if Mr. Always Busy had a little spare time for his friends…” The Spaniard said in a sarcastic way.

Leo chuckled. “I’m sorry! I swear!” He smiled and took a sip from his drink.

“Nah, it’s okay I know your part-time job is demanding.” Gerard say ruffling Leo’s hair. Leo giggled at the act but deep down he felt nervous about what his friend said.

Yeah his part-time job… Which he completely lied and made up a story of him working in a small consulting business which required his assistance mostly during weekends in the afternoon. Who the hell would have believe that stupid story?! It was really stupid but his friends did believe it thank God, because Leo wouldn’t know what else to say.

After a couple of minutes laughing with Gerard, a young man walked towards them. The man clean his throat and smiled at the tall Spaniard. “Hey handsome, would you dance with me?” He asked.

Even if the compliment wasn’t for him, Leo blushed. He looked at his friend to see what was he going to answer.

“Mmm… I don’t know,” Gerard drank all his drink in one sip. “Would you you keep up with me?” He winked.

“Well let’s see,” the man chuckled and took Gerard’s hand to pull him to the dancefloor. The Spaniard looked back at Leo and winked at him. The Argentine smiled at his friend, and then he realized he was alone.

Leo turned around trying to find the rest of his friends, but he couldn’t see them in such a crowd. He began to despair a little, so he decided to go out to the terrace where, although it was occupied by a group of people, it was definitely a thousand times less crowded than inside.

The Argentine leaned on the rail watching the lights of the city adorning the horizon.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, completely forgetting all his problems and worries. He was so calm enjoying how the wind caressed his hair, completely ignoring the background music and the people who were making out behind him, when suddenly his cell phone buzzed.

Unconsciously he took it and looked at the screen, maybe it was one of his friends trying to find him, but his heart stopped when he read the name of the person who had sent him the message.

Cristiano:  
You have no idea how much I miss you

Leo stayed for more than a minute looking at his screen, reading that message again and again.

It was 4:36 a.m. He was already tired and his mind was not working properly, so he didn’t take the time to analyze his actions and impulsively called Cristiano.

_“Leo?”_ The Argentine paralyzed when he heard the Portuguese’s hoarse voice. He realized the foolishness he had done. Why had he called him at that time in the early morning? Why didn’t he just ignore the message to answer it tomorrow?

“Hey...” he murmured, not knowing what else to say.

_“I didn't know you were still up.”_ Cristiano said in a soft voice and that was the moment in which Leo realized he missed that deep voice so much.

“I’m with my friends in a club,” the Argentine said. “And you?”

There was a long silence until Cristiano finally answered. _“Couldn't sleep.”_ Leo could bet he sounded tired. _“Are you having fun?”_ Cristiano asked.

“More less, it's a little bit noisy. I came outside to have fresh air, it's too smoky inside.”

_“Can imagine.”_

There was silence once again, as if none of them knew what to say but for whatever reason none of them wanted to hung off the phone. They just stayed there listening to the other’s breathing.

_“Can I see you tomorrow?”_ Cristiano finally said.

Did he listened correctly? Cristiano really wanted to see him? Leo thought before answering. “Umm yes.”

The boy heard how the Portuguese Took a deep breath as if he was waiting for that answer. _“I'll pick you up at 5:00 p.m. Is that okay?”_

“Uh huh.”

_“Goodnight sweetheart,”_ Cristiano said softly.

“Goodnight daddy,” Leo answered with a weak smile on his face.

.  
.  
.

Once he hung up the phone, Cristiano passed his hands through his face.

He was an idiot.

He was lying on his bed moving from side to side, trying to find the perfect position to rest, but it was impossible with the feeling of guilt that invaded him internally.

He still couldn’t believe the stupidity he had done that day, and all for nothing.

He didn’t know at what point the idea of going out with one of his past dates had seemed a good idea to try to forget about Leo.

Yes, he didn’t think about it, much less realized the consequences when he called his old date, James Rodríguez, at the precise moment he found out the Colombian was in the city for the weekend, before returning to his new home in Germany.

As expected, James didn’t reject the offer. That same evening they went out to dinner, and after that they went to the hotel where the Colombian was staying.

They ended up having rough sex. James’ face pressed down on the mattress while Cristiano firmly took his hips with his hands and rammed him hard.

The Portuguese took full control during the whole night, managing James to his free will.

At first everything was fine, Cristiano needed to satisfy his needs and he didn’t give a shit with whom. Until he remembered Leo and everything went down to hell.

From that moment on, he couldn’t stop comparing every movement that the Colombian made with the Argentine, every sound, every gesture, every moan, everything!

It was when he decided to turn James and press him against the mattress so he wouldn’t see his face and imagine that he was with Leo instead of him.

Once he came inside of the Colombian, he pulled away from him, leaving him lying on the bed. He quickly got dressed and despite James' pleas to stay with him, he left.

He couldn’t stay there. Not after what he had done. He had used him and taken advantage from him.

He felt sick, disgusted with himself for the idiocy he had done. How had it occurred to him to take James in order to forget about the Argentine?!

He arrived home, showered quickly to avoid feeling dirty, and that was how he ended up lying in his bed, sorry for what he had done.

He took his cell phone, resigned about not being able to get the boy out of his mind, and without realizing the time it was, he sent him a message.

.  
.  
.

The sunrays that peeked through the holes in the window woke Leo. The Argentine took his cell phone to look at the time, it was 3 in the afternoon and the desire that he felt to get up was nil. Even so, he knew he needed to bathe and eat something before Cristiano came for him.

Despite the fact that the two hours passed so quickly, Leo managed to assert them. If he went to see Cristiano after almost a month of not seeing him, he had to dress up to impress him. And even more so, if his fears that the Portuguese would dump him became reality, Leo was determined to at least make the man doubt his decision and regret leaving him.

Leo was combing his hair in front of the mirror, when he heard a knock on the door. He went to peer into the peephole and was surprised to see Cristiano on the other side of the door, since every time the Portuguese picked him up he would call him or send him a message telling him that he had arrived.

He got nervous, and even hesitated to open the door, but he took all his strength and opened it. He felt a chill run through his body when Cristiano's gaze fell on him.

“Leo,” the Portuguese whispered making the boy's cheeks light up.

They stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds that seemed to last an eternity, losing themselves in the other's eyes, trying to decode what was going through the other's mind.

“Cristiano...” Leo murmured and the man approached him slowly, caressed his cheek cautiously with his knuckles, as if he was afraid to hurt him. Cristiano directed his hand towards the boy's neck, bringing him closer and putting his other arm around his back to hug him tightly.

Leo felt his heart beating rapidly as he felt Cristiano burying his face in his neck. He felt the Portuguese's warm breathing on his neck and his lips lingering over his skin. He swore that his legs were losing strength, so he clung to the man’s strong back.

They stayed like that for a few minutes at the entrance, not caring if someone saw them.

Cristiano separated slowly from him, looking into his eyes as if he wanted to say something, but no words came from his lips.

“Do you want to come in?” Leo asked in spite of not being the best option, but just as the Portuguese, he didn’t know what else to say. Cristiano nodded and they both entered the apartment.

It was the first time that the Portuguese was in the boy's apartment. Leo led him to the small corner where there was a couch for two in front of a small television on a wooden furniture.

Cristiano sat down, reclined forward, resting his elbows on his knees, his eyes fixed on the floor.

“What’s going on?” The Argentine asked referring to their current relationship status, once seated next to him in a similar position avoiding eye contact.

There was a slightly moment of silence before Cristiano answered. “I don’t know,” he said tired taking a deep breath. “I'm sorry-”

Leo listen those words and his heart ached, he thought he knew what the man was going to say. “You want to dump me, right?”

“What?! No,” the Portuguese sat straight looking at him. “Where did you get that idea from?”

“I just…” he felt Cristiano's strong gaze on him making him nervous. “I don’t know,” he bit his lip.

“Baby I'm sorry if I made you think about that.” The Portuguese said. “I was just really busy and… I had some personal problems, but everything is fine right now.” Leo kept listening, even though Cristiano's tone seemed insecure, he wanted to believe him. “Baby I swear I missed you so much that I couldn’t take you out of my head.” There was a slight broken tone in the man's voice. “Would you forgive me?”

Leo finally turned to look at him. Their eyes locked for a second just before Cristiano started closing them, looking for Leo's lips.

“Daddy,” the boy whispered at the feeling of the Portuguese warm lips on his. The kiss was soft and delicate as a sign of apology.

Cristiano cupped Leo’s face and pressed his forehead against the boy’s. “I missed you,” he said.

Leo gave him a weak smile before pressing his lips together once again.

The kiss started to heat up as the Argentine sat on Cristiano to have more control. He knew the Portuguese missed him, not only because of the words he said, but also because of the way he was touching him. Every touch, every caress, every kiss was so delicate as if he was afraid to lose him in some way. It was evident that Cristiano wanted to do this as soft as possible, as a way to apologize and take care of him. But even though Leo was aware of that, he wanted the exact opposite. He wanted it rough and hard to make sure Cristiano wouldn't go away from him again. He wanted to show him how much he missed him, how much he need him. He wanted Cristiano to feel aroused and to make him groan as never before.

“Daddy I want you,” Leo's voice was hoarse. “I want you to feel good,” he whined rubbing his bulge against Cristiano’s.

“Mmm baby you always do,” said the Portuguese nibbling Leo's earlobe.

Leo stood up making Cristiano confused. He took the man's hand to guide him to his bedroom. Once inside the room, Leo pushed Cristiano into his small bed. The Portuguese chuckled as he looked at the boy stripping down in front of him until he was completely naked.

Cristiano licked his lips when he saw Leo's perfect body in front of him. God, he really missed him so much. He took off his shirt and tossed it to the floor to then move his hands to his jeans in order to take them off, but Leo stopped him.

The boy placed himself on Cristiano, not minding the rough denim fabric under his crotch. He started kissing the long neck and shoulders as the man moved his hands to the round meaty globes he loved so much.

Leo started moving his hands down Cristiano's abs until they reach his jeans. He unbuttoned them and pulled them down along with the man’s briefs, exposing his hard erected cock waiting to be treated.

Leo licked his lips and in a quick move, he took the member into his mouth. Cristiano gasped throwing back his head. “Oh fuck-” he placed a hand on Leo's nape as the boy bobbed his head to pleasure him.

Leo started sucking harder and pressing his tongue against the popping vein in Cristiano's cock. The Portuguese completely lost his mind, he started pulling Leo's hair so hard that the boy thought he would end up bald in that part of his head, but it was worth it hearing how the man moaned and cursed every time he deepthroat him.

The Argentine knew Cristiano’s climax was near, so he gave him one last suck before stepping back. Cristiano looked at him confused, he was breathless and his dick was aching.

Leo crawled on top of Cristiano, he kissed him hard with tongue and teeth, while he took the wet throbbing dick with his hand and guided it into his hole. Slowly he started going down to take it all inside of him. He cried out feeling how his unprepared walls stretched for the member to have access inside of him.

“Careful,” Cristiano hold him tight and wiped away the tears peeking in his eyes. Leo nodded and buried his face in the hollow of his neck.

“Daddy I missed to feel you inside of me,” he said in a weak voice as he started moving his hips up and down, bouncing on top of Cristiano.

The man wasn't going to last long and Leo knew it. He started moving faster, making Cristiano groan every time his ass bounced against his pelvis. The boy didn't care if he hurt himself in the act, he just wanted to please Cristiano in the best way he could.

Leo started panting and sweating for all the work he was doing. Cristiano noticed the frown in Leo's face as the boy whined with every thrust, his heart shrank as he realized the boy’s intentions of ignoring his own needs to only please him.

“Baby,” he murmured against the boy's lips. “Don’t-” he tried to stop Leo, but the boy interrupted him, as he knew what he was going to say.

“I want to please you daddy,” Leo said in a broken voice to then pressed his lips against Cristiano's, drowning the moans escaping from the Portuguese lips as he started moving his hips in a rouge circular way.

Cristiano’s growl filled the room once he came inside of Leo. He broke the kiss in order to breath, he was panting and feeling dizzy.

Leo was still laying on him, trying to drown his whines against his neck by kissing and sucking it. Cristiano noticed how the boy’s erected cock was throbbing against his stomach, so he embraced him and gently turned them upside down. He got out of Leo and he lay down on his side, he wrapped his hand around the boy’s dick and started jerking him while softly kissing his neck. Leo closed his eyes and started moaning as he felt how the Portuguese started nibbling against the skin behind his earlobe.

“Daddy-” the Argentine arched his back when he felt his orgasm approaching. Cristiano kept stroking him firmly, and started leaving kisses all over his neck, moving up to his jaw and flushed cheeks to end on his soft lips.

Leo gasped against Cristiano’s mouth once he came hard on the man’s hand and all over his stomach. “That’s it baby, breath.” The Portuguese purred against his temple.

Leo closed his eyes and felt how Cristiano pulled him closer into his chest. Instinctively, he buried his face against the man’s neck when he felt the strong arms wrapping around him.

“Daddy I missed you,” the Argentine said in an almost inaudible voice.

“I missed you too sweetheart.” Cristiano answered caressing Leo’s back.

After some minutes, Leo was almost falling asleep when he heard: “I think I need to buy a small bed for my house to have you this close against me.” Leo giggled softly and Cristiano tightened his embrace.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want this to sound as an excuse for my late update, but my account was suspended for a month!!! Literally today is the first day in which I can edit my works, leave comments and kudos in works. 
> 
> I don't know if you have notice but I tend to update at least once per month, so approximately during April’s last week (May’s first week) I had a new chapter done, ready to be uploaded. To my surprise when I tried to post it, i got this a message that my account was suspended for 30 days...
> 
> I was confused because I hadn't done something wrong (at least I thought), but I find out that AO3 doesn't allow you to make announcements here. So the reason I was suspended was because I posted an announcement for the Cressi Week and Serard Week. Honestly I think it is stupid and I have to say I was really angry at first, but that's okay right now I'm finally able to update! 
> 
> So yeah, this chapter was supposed to end right after Leo's conversation with Neymar haha, but as I wasn't able to upload it I decided to keep writing what was supposed to be the next chapter :)
> 
> I hope you liked it!


End file.
